Dangerous Love
by samgurlalways
Summary: AU DMHP Draco is leader of one of the most dangerous gangs in Europe. He meets Harry, a sweet, but fragile boy.   Implied abuse, slash.
1. Chapter 1

Ring! Ring! Ring!

The phone mockingly rang at the blond youth laying below it.

The sound was quickly silenced as someone answered its incessant noise, murmuring a few words into the receiver before hanging up.

Draco Malfoy lazily peeked open an eye from his place on his couch. In front of him was one of his oldest friends: Gregory Goyle. While his wonderful friend sorted through the phone call in his head, the blond's thoughts wandered.

Over the years Draco had figured (through much experience) that whatever brains his dear friend lacked, his formidable size made up for it. The older man had been there with him since they were kids, and Greg always held a distinctive protectiveness for the blond. Crabbe, his other friend, was exactly the same way. But perhaps it was for the best, considering his line of work. Draco brought his thoughts to said friend in front of him.

Gregory Goyle gave his boss (friend) an apologetic look for bothering him. After pausing for a minute, the heavy-set man sighed silently in relief when he wasn't yelled at. He snapped back to reality when he saw Draco's glare.

"Huh?" Goyle uttered stupidly.

Draco bit out, "Who the fuck was it?"

"Oh...oh!!," the hazel-eyed man's face showed his own surprise at remembering, but continued, "Someone fighting in our place."

"Where?" Draco asked, his anger now directed at the bastard who had inadvertently interrupted his nap.

"The Night Star Club," Greg answered.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

SCENE CHANGE

Harry Potter had firmly said 'no' when his best friend invited him to a club earlier that day. The green-eyed boy liked quiet and a club wasn't exactly his cup of tea.

This is why said teen is scowling now. Hermione, a.k.a. prior mentioned best friend, had dragged a protesting Harry into her car and whisked them away to the club after school. Which is why Harry is irritated: four hours of totally pointless noise, drinking, and lights... he was sick of it.

"This place is so loud, can I go home?"he pleaded with his usually bushy-haired friend.

Hermione spotted a particular fine specimen checking her out and waved Harry's irrelevant question away. Hermione stopped looking at the other man for a second and focused her attention on her friend. "No, come on Harry, have some fun."

The raven-haired boy moved his fringe to the side and seemingly checked his temperature, placing the back of his hand over an old scar on his forehead. "Uh, I feel sick...tongue dry, mind bored, fever at approximately 100.2 degrees Fahrenheit," at the end of his speech, he peeked open an eye to see if she bought it (or if she wanted to have a question and answer session), she didn't.

Hermione laughed at her friend's theatrics, while running a hand through her straightened locks. "Harry go over there and buy something to drink." After pushing a five into his hand, she walked away, her eyes set on the lusting male from across the club.

Harry sighed as she walked away, 'I'm such a bad actor,' he thought sullenly in his head, but still trudged his way to the bar.

Smiling at the decent bartender he asked, "Can I please have a coke?"

'Sally,' as he name tag said, winked and turned around to find the carbonated drink.

"Can I buy that for you hon?" someone asked.

Harry gave the stranger a weird look and shook his head, "It's ok. I can buy it."

"Wanna dance?" the annoying voice broke the bubble of solitude around Harry again.

Green eyes flashed dangerously, but the older man was oblivious. "No, can you please leave me alone!"

Harry jumped as the stranger's sweaty hand grabbed his arm roughly.

"Hon, you don't want to mess with me."

The young teen panicked, "Let go, what the fuck are you doing!"

"He said let go," a new voice broke in, strong, but cold.

Harry froze and so did everyone in the club. The music seemed to get quieter and the prior boisterous groups were silent.

The small teen turned toward the voice, not realizing that everyone else had already done so.

Harry barely felt the stranger loosen his hold on his arm; instead he felt a blush rise on his cheeks as light eyes studied him.

Draco's POV

Raven hair lay messily upon the boy's head, the ends barely brushing his shoulders. A surprisingly straight fringe covered his forehead, but did nothing to hide the positively perfect green eyes on the smaller teen. Draco then noticed the softest looking lips he had ever seen and combined with his lean, almost feminine body, the blond paused. The emotionless man felt himself harden at the thought of feeling them against his chapped ones.

Eying the boy's clothing, he felt a pang of long-forgotten emotion in his mind and mentally pushed pity away at the overly large clothes hanging off the clearly malnourished teen.

All of Draco's scrutiny was done with a professional eye and in less than thirty seconds.

* * *

Harry turned from the metal orbs when the stranger dropped to his knees after completely letting go of his arm. 

"Boss...I didn't know that he was yours," the stranger said.

Harry's eyes widened, 'Boss...what the hell does he mean by 'his'? Green eyes glanced at the blond in front of him, as if waiting for an explanation.

"Now you know," the blond said evenly to the cowering man.

'What!' Harry thought silently and glared at the 'Boss' unconsciously.

"Get lost," Draco finished and barely noticed as the rat-faced man scurried off, his attention was now on the lovely boy.

**Hey! I hope you guys liked it. I'm looking for a reliable beta for this story. I don't really know if I did a good job editing, but I tried my best. Tell me how you like it and if I should continue. **

**Later,**

** sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Tell me what you think. And I have to say I love a less than masculine as well. :P**

**Chapter 2-Edited Somewhat  
**

Draco sauntered up next to the boy and asked, "So what's your name?"

Harry hesitated before saying, "Harry and thanks for the help."

A smirk found a way onto the blonde's lips as he looked down at him, "So...

Harry's face contorted into a confused one, "So what?"

Draco gave him a small smile, "Aren't you going to repay me?" he asked silkily.

The green-eyed teen instantly knew what he was hinting at and replied coldly. "No, you may have helped me, but that doesn't give you the right to insult me."

After taking a breath, Harry began to continue, but stopped at Draco's smirk. "What?" he asked, confused once again.

"Nothing, continue what you were saying," the Malfoy heir said politely.

"T- That's all," Harry finished sheepishly .

"But I'm not finished with you," Draco hinted, giving an almost unnoticeable pout while coming closer.

An unreadable look crossed Harry's face and he said, "Well I'm finished so um bye." The dark-haired boy moved to leave, when his back hit a cold wall and warm lips pressed against his. Harry struggled against his grip, but the blonde was too strong for him.

Draco moved to deepen the kiss and thrust his tongue into his mouth.

Harry stopped struggling and stood stock-still, not knowing what to do. After an eternity, the blond finally stopped, but remained pressed against the smaller boy.

"So how was it?" Draco asked, his trademark smirk imprinted on his face.

"Asshole!" Harry shouted and angrily pushed Draco aside. With one last look at him, he covered his mouth and ran.

Blindly running to the door, he squeaked in surprise when a strong hand wrapped around his slim waist. Warm breath panted against his neck and he instantly knew who it was.

Draco hissed, "Believe me, this isn't over." he gave the smaller boy as soft kiss to his neck before pulling away and melting back into the crowded and suddenly louder atmosphere.

* * *

Harry ran. He bypassed all the main roads unconsciously and took alternate routes. The young teen ran fluidly and let his instincts lead him the two mile run to his house.

He trudged his way down Privet Drive and didn't bother looking at the scenery. Everything looked exactly the same, even in the dark. Identical fences, perfectly cut lawns, same structures, it was practically sickening. Because of his lack of attention, he failed to see the eyes following his every move.

Harry finally reached #4 Privet Drive and fumbled with his keys. The young teen almost dropped them when what had just happened came crashing down. He blanked out as he finally entered the house and barely registered the punch to his gut or his Uncle yelling at him for being out so late. When he blinked again, he found himself standing in his room with an aching stomach and a bruise forming on his cheek.

Tearing his gaze from the mirror, Harry locked himself in his small closet and slid down the wall, hugging his knees to his chest.

'My 1st kiss. That jerk took my first kiss. I wanted it to be with someone special, someone who I loved.'

Tears found their way down his porcelain skin and he hugged his knees tighter before falling into an uncomfortable sleep. Harry's last thought was, 'What does he mean it's not over yet?' before he slipped into an oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Um, right now I'm taking a bit of a break from some of my stories. At the moment it looks like I won't have time to update again until after school starts in August. Hopefully, that won't be the case.**

**As for Draco hurting Harry...who knows? Oh yeah, unforgivable curse caster, thanks so much for the suggestion and your absolutely right, but nobody says he'll stay that way for long hmm:P Your names are so wonderful! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing. If I was J.K. i would difitently hafe beter gremmar n speling. :33 LOL!**

_**Scene: Draco's office in one of his many estates**_

"What did you find out about him?" Draco drawled.

Crabbe stepped forward, "Harry lives in Surrey in a house with his uncle about 50 miles from here, Privet Drive. His uncle happens to be one of the people who owes us 30,000 pounds and today the payment is due."

An evil smirk spread across Draco's lips and he said, "Well bring the man in at once." Silently he added, 'Harry I told you it wasn't over.'

* * *

Draco quickly schooled his featured as his office door opened and an overly obese man was shoved in. Vernon Dursley tenderly nursed his broken ribs with his sprained fingers. Upon seeing the Malfoy heir, the elder man froze in fear. 

"Please Draco, just give me one more week and I'll have your money."

The blond leader of the Red Dragon gang blanched at the sniveling mass in front of him. "I've given you two extensions already, and I am not known for my patience. It's already two weeks late. Pay up or say goodbye to your hands. I'll give you another day and forget about walking."

By then Draco had opened his favorite switchblade and had it pressed against Vernon's wrist, and smiled sadistically as Vernon screamed.

The usually towering man cowered on the floor terrified, "Draco I did try my best, please give me another chance!"

Draco smirked, loving how the oblivious man just made his plan easier. "I've heard about your nephew, Harry Potter. I'm in a good mood today so what about you give Harry to me and we forget about the money you owe me."

The tub o' lard's fat jiggled as Vernon nodded vigorously. "Oh please take him. He's a freak anyway, all he's good for is a good punching bag," Dursley commented, but he failed to see Draco's eyes flash dangerously.

Instead of blowing the situation out of whack, Draco forced a smirk on his face. "You beat him often?"

"No, he deserves more, but I've only done it a handful of times. Like last night, coming in at that ungodly hour, he had it coming to him."

Draco grimaced, knowing exactly why he was late but smiled tightly at the bulky man. "Fine I'll take him off your hands. Just sign this paper saying that Harry belongs to me now and you will have nothing to do with him anymore."

"Yes, yes!" Vernon greedily signed it.

Draco instantly sneered at the man, "Get the fuck out, if I see you again..." he left the sentence open for Dursley's imagination.

The man got the clue and hauled his potbelly up before leaving the room.

"Boss?" Crabbe and Goyle questioned.

Draco shot his old friends a small smile, "Have fun boys, but don't kill him."

The pair gave small groans of protest, but nevertheless followed the oblivious Dursley out.

* * *

Draco went through the manila folder once again. 

Name: **Harry Potter**

Age: **18 years old**

School: **Senior at Hogwarts High School**

Financial Sit: **Middle Class, lives with his Uncle**

Family: **Vernon Dursley, Petunia Evans-Dursley, Dudley Dursley**

NOTE: Petunia and Dudley left Vernon.

The blond smirked as he dropped the folder back on his cherry wood desk. "You will be seeing a lot of me," he thought aloud, wondering if it _**was**_ ever too late to go back to school.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Ok, scratch me taking a break from my stories...only some stories like MOST of them. It's getting a bit hard to think up stuff now with school and applications for college and other sh like that. :P Just playing, but this story definitely won't be put on hold. Thanks to all my reviewers, I appreciate it soooo much. Answers 2 some questions/comments: Yeah I know I wouldn't like to be "bought" either. Sakura & random laughter : I love how sadistic he is as well. Work with me on his reaction people...he 'might' be slightly OCC, just 'might.' I was trying to get this out Friday night 8/24, but FF said my limit had been reached or something like that...sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing. If I was J.K. i would difitently hafe beter gremmar n speling. :33 LOL! **

**Chapter 4**

Rays of sunlight filtered through the spaces between the closet door. Harry blearily opened his eyes and groaned as the consequences of sleeping in a cramped closet made themselves known.

Harry weakly pushed his closet door open and tumbled clumsily to the floor. He held his breath for a moment and sighed in relief when there was no yelling from downstairs. 'Vernon must have already gone to work,' Harry reasoned silently, before he looked at his clock and cursed.

"I'm late...again!"

The young teen took a quick shower and stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Reddened green eyes stared back at him. Harry looked in the medicine cabinet and took out his aunt's concealer that had been left behind when Petunia left Vernon. After applying it to his eyes, he then noticed the bluish bruise on his cheek.

"Fuck!" he yelled in frustration, before adding a generous portion to it.

Harry left the bathroom and dressed in a pair of Dudley's old jeans and a shirt that was at least three sizes to big for his lean frame. He bravely tried to tame his hair, but gave up after a few minutes and walked to school.

* * *

_**At School:**_

"531...damn wt..oh yeah 2," Harry whispered to himself as his locker finally opened.

"Oi Harry!" a shout could be heard above the moss pit that was Hogwarts High.

Harry turned and was immediately struck with a mouthful of hair. "God 'Mione, let go."

She let go and gave him a sad smile, "I'm so sorry for leaving yesterday. Ron Weasley and I were talking and we kinda hit it off..." she trailed off and waited for his reaction.

"It's ok Hermione, I left a couple of minutes after you left anyway," Harry lied. He mentally banished his anger and brought a smile to his face, "But why Ron?"

Hermione sighed , not even noticing the obvious change of the subject and proceeded to recount her night with the tall, but muscular redhead.

Harry listened somewhat, most of his thoughts on his own night. His walk to school had given him a lot to think about. He remembered the slate-grey of the guy's eyes and blushed slightly. Thankfully, Hermione didn't notice. His thoughts had changed from the anger and sadness he had felt last night. Yes, last night he was extremely upset, but now he was just a bit irritated. Yes, he was mad that he was forced into the kiss, but then he remembered the warmness of having another human being pressed against him. The safeness he felt against the stranger's firm chest was intriguing and Harry secretly wanted that feeling back.

The raven-haired boy had known he was gay a long time ago and had accepted the fact passively. It wasn't a secret and the only ones that gave him a bad time about it were the jocks. They all teased him mercilessly, but he had seen more than a handful of them checking him out after gym in the showers. He kept those facts to himself of course, but he had secretly wished for one or all of them to ask to experiment with him to quell their curiosity, but it had never happened.

He brought himself back to reality when Hermione said his name suddenly.

"Harry I forgot to tell you. A new student just transferred here. Ginny said she heard her brother talking about him. He's a senior too. Al the girls are saying he's so hot, I mean he's already a chick magnet and school hasn't even started yet," Hermione informed him.

Harry giggled softly at the girl in front of him, "Whatever Hermione, I'll see you at lunch. I have to get to class before I get another tardy.

Hermione said thoughtfully, "How many do you have?"

Harry frowned and started to count on his fingers. "No wait," he stopped and grabbed a slip of notebook paper and a pen from her hand, seemingly adding amounts. "I have five," he announced proudly, laughing as Hermione threw the unused paper back at him.

"Bastard," she muttered, snickering slightly.

"Yep, and you still love me," Harry sang, tying and padlocking his anger back down at the term she used.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, go to class!" she shouted.

Harry waved and disappeared around the corner to his homeroom, happy that he didn't have time to hear her usual speech about how being to class on time was important in case you missed something. He smiled at the thought before slipping into his seat just as the bell rang.

* * *

Draco stared at the woman with barely suppressed disgust. He had just met her and he already couldn't stand her. Her office was so bright and cheerful, it made him sick to his stomach. Pink, frills, and more pink was everywhere. He impatiently drummed his arms against his chair, waiting for the pink monster to speak.

After five minutes he snapped, "So are you going to let me in or not woman," he said calmly.

Dolores Umbridge was **not** a pushover. She was sickingly sweet when need be and a bitch the next. The well-dressed boy did nothing to scare her, but she was a bit on edge. His eyes were hard, as if he had seen too many things in his 19 years of life. Filing those thoughts away, she looked up and smiled sweetly at the male in front of her.

"We don't have you in this school system. You dropped out of school nine years ago, so it's a little too late for that now."

Draco smirked, "I was labeled a genius at age 10, as well, there was no reason to attend school."

Dolores pressed on, "You are not qualified. Your almost 20 years old, you should be in university."

Draco stood up and he smirked up as Dolores tensed as if he was going to pull a weapon on her. "Look lady, I came to see a special person alright. I didn't come here to hear your shit or anything from your stupid teachers."

Before Dolores could speak her eyes widened as Draco pulled out a wad of bills and placed it on her desk. "Let me in and I'll give you 20K, if not, then you won't get any or your pathetic life."

Dolores's eyes shot up from the money in shock, "Young man, do you fully understand that I can get you put in jail for that so---

The blond cut her off viciously, "Don't even fucking bother with the police. They won't do anything, but run when they see me coming."

The pudgy woman stood up, straightened her tight Pepto-Bismol looking suit, and faced him. "You think that just because you are rich that you can do anything right?"

Taking back his money, Draco sneered disdainfully before answering, "Yes and when you find out just who the hell you are talking to, you will be saying sorry to me for even hesitating to let me in."

The pair stopped their shouting as a man rushed into the room. He wore a gray pinstriped suit that was a few sizes too small for him.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, I am so glad you chose to come to this school. It's an honor to have you at Hogwarts," Cornelius Fudge, the principal, stammered.

Draco shot a satisfied look at the secretary. Turning back to the principal a sneer found its way to his face again. "You should be pleased that I would even step foot into this filthy school."

"That too," Fudge agreed wholeheartedly.

Draco smirked and continued, "I'll pick up my schedule in an hour," he didn't bother to look back at the spluttering woman as he left.

Dolores glared at the Headmaster, "Why are you letting him talk to you like that, he is not even qualified to be in this school," she repeated.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was **not** a pushover. He always did whatever he wanted because that was his right as an adult and Headmaster of Hogwarts. So when Draco Malfoy had told him what he wanted, he did what any sensible human being would. Said yes and invited him this morning. So if the "lady" in front of his office asked why, he thought that maybe he should fill her in.

* * *

The round man wiped his forehead of sweat before speaking, "Because you don't want to mess with him."

Umbridge sniffed indignantly, "And why is that exactly? Even if he is rich, he still shouldn't be allowed to act like that."

Cornelius visibly shuddered, "He's the leader of the Red Dragon, the most dangerous and powerful gang in Europe."

Dolores's eyes widened in realization and she she shakily said, "Oh no, I was so rude."

Fudge laughed, "Good luck with that then!," he shouted, before going into his office leaving a very worried woman behind.

* * *

**(A/N): I was not expecting to write all of this, but words just kept pouring out. Um, now you know why Draco is like that...well kinda. Um, a little teaser...**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Oblivious to the currently hiding boy, the teacher continued, "Well Draco you can sit next to...," she paused while searching for an empty desk. "Ah ha!," her eyes lit up happily, "You may sit behind Harry."**

**Draco held back a smirk, but asked anyway, "Who's Harry?"**

**The rosed-cheeked teacher blushed prettily at his look before answering, "Harry raise your hand please."**

**'Stupid teacher,' Harry thought silently, but slowly raised his hand despite the fact.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Your reviews made me so happy. I absolutely love this story and I hope you do too. My other favorite things are the long reviews...I for one am guilty of putting: Great! or Good job! With nothing else, I appreciate both lengths 3 ...About Umbridge's imminent death...probably won't happen there's too many people dying...wait did I just give away some plot..retraces steps...oh nope...sorry lovely readers:P**

**I don't think this will be as long as the rest...we'll see...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing. If I was J.K. i would difitently hafe beter gremmar n speling. :33 LOL!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**In Class:**_

"Class today we have a new student," the teacher announced. "His name is Draco Malfoy, please welcome him."

Draco gracefully walked into the room and the girls immediately started to whisper and giggle. The boys silently wondered what was _so _different about him. **(A/N):You know you do it!**

The blond smirked at the commotion and coincidentally made the girls blush and giggle more.

Harry watched from his seat near the back, 'OMG,' he thought silently, 'Not him.' He ducked down and tried to hide himself behind the person in front of him.

Oblivious to the currently hiding boy, the teacher continued, "Well Draco you can sit next to...," she paused while searching for an empty desk. "Ah ha!," her eyes lit up happily, "You may sit behind Harry."

Draco hid a smirk, but asked anyway, "Who's Harry?"

The rose-cheeked teacher blushed prettily at his look before answering, "Harry raise your hand please."

'Stupid teacher,' Harry thought silently, but slowly raised his hand despite the fact.

Draco strolled towards him and stopped at his desk, "No need to hide from me, I already know you're here," he whispered .

"Why me?" Harry muttered, while sitting up in his seat.

Unfortunately the blond heard him and took it upon himself to answer the rhetorical question, "Because you're mine."

"Arghh!" Harry growled quietly, trying not to alert attention to the murmured conversation.

"Do that again," Draco asked, a smirk on his face.

"Pervert!" Harry exclaimed, but tried to hide the blush that had instantly flooded his cheeks.

* * *

Throughout the duration of class Draco bothered the shorter boy in front of him. After being poked for ten minutes by Draco's pencil (**NO quills here:P**), Harry hissed, "'Would you stop that, it's starting to hurt!"

Draco smiled, "Do I look like I care?"

Harry looked at the blond who didn't seem bothered at all, sighing he asked, "Why do you have to be so mean?"

Draco paused before saying truthfully,"Because I can," and resumed back to poking Harry in the back. The blond felt his pants tighten around his crotch area as the small boy shook slightly in irritation, 'He's so cute when he's mad, like a little dark angel!'he thought silently, before resuming his new favorite activity.

* * *

Much to Harry's dismay, Draco was in **ALL** his classes. By the smirk the blond wore every time he was seated behind or next to the raven-haired boy, told Harry that it was not an accident.

Harry thought idly that he really needed to stop sitting to the second to last row, but that was his assigned seat, so he was stuck with the torture (**a.k.a. flirting**).

After school, Harry tried to escape by running as fast as possible, but Draco caught up with him with ease.

The green-eyed boy slowed to a walk as he reached the school parking lot, "I bet he's still looking for me in the building," he said out loud to himself.

"Well that was smart, but I didn't fall for it," said a voice from behind him.

* * *

**(A/N): Yeah I know that was pretty short, but now I have to plot my next chapter. At least you guys got 2 in one week... a miracle by my standards...wait if I had standards...um never mind.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Hi all! I know you guys all hate me for cutting it off like that, but I already have the chapters outlined, really all I do is fill in the gaps with dialogue and description. Responses: I absolutely love the chocolate reference, even though I don't really LOVE it like others...it tastes soooo good. I am glad you find my characters cute and amusing, this is actually the first time that my stories aren't filled with cutting, suicide and other teen angst...yet:P _SPECIAL NOTE: Unforgivable curse caster- _**_What do you mean right now... it should be forever..don't you think? LOL. ** Dragonheart: **You saw my answer, so really what is the most painful way you can think of...I need a few ideas for my other stories...not that it will happen soon...darn I just gave away some plot._ ** Now that this extra long author's note is finished, thank you all for reading and reviewing, you've been awesome. I know that's it's wrong or selfish or whatever, but I don't have any motivation when I have no reviews...ex an original story of mine...which sucks..no muse...and I'll cut this off right...now...wait!...thanks again...now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing. If I was J.K. i would difitently hafe beter gremmar n speling. :33 LOL!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Harry froze, but didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He moved to run when a strong hand grabbed him and pulled him into a red convertible.

The small boy tried to get away from the older boy and shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing, let go!"

Draco pondered his response before speaking, "Where exactly are you running off to?"

Harry took a deep breath, but couldn't help but keep the sarcasm out of his voice, "Home, you know the place where people usually go after work or school. Usually has windows, a roof, doors perhaps...let go of me!"

"But you don't know where you live," Draco retorted.

"Of course I do, I've lived there all my life!" Harry shouted, struggling weakly.

"'I'm speaking of your new house."

Harry stopped, genuinely confused, "What are you talking about?"

Draco watched Harry's expressive green eyes glitter in confusion and a little fear. He bit back a moan and made sure to keep Harry in the car.

Malfoy answered with a smirk, "Your going to live with me that's what."

"Who the hell do you think you are, your taking over my life," Harry whispered weakly, now slumped against the seat.

The blond's smirk softened , but was still present, "I'm your new guardian so you have to listen to me."

Harry sighed, "What?"

Draco deemed it safe to let him go and explained the situation as he resumed driving down the road, "Your uncle sold you to me, so you belong to me now."

The raven-haired boy turned away and felt his surprisingly wet face. 'How could he do that to me? Wait, why wouldn't he, I've been nothing but a burden to him so it's no surprise.' Out loud he responded, "I don't believe you," and resumed struggling with the door.

"Too bad, you're mine so get used to it!" Draco whispered.

Harry blushed as he heard the words, not expecting the immediate acceptance in his mind. The thought went away as soon as the door finally clicked open.

Moving to run, he frowned when a muscular hand grabbed and pulled him back into the moving car.

Warm breath panted next to his ear and Harry paused as he felt the strong chest on the side of his face.

"Don't try anything funny or your family is in danger," a soft, but deadly voice breathed.

At the whimper from Harry, Draco held the small body as his chest started to become wet with tears.

Harry sobbed, "Please let me go," he whispered, trying to stop the tears.

"No, I'll never let you go," Draco stated and held him as close to his body as possible.

* * *

Harry looked up in barely suppressed awe at the mansion they had pulled up to. It seemed almost out of a fairytale. So different and unique, nothing like he had ever seen before. Despite his excitement about the magnificent home, Harry moved his eyes back down to examine his hands as Draco's arm disappeared from around his shoulders. 

"We're here," Draco announced in a neutral tone.

Harry didn't move.

"Harry!" the Malfoy heir prompted.

"Leave me alone!" Harry pouted.

Draco sighed, but ran around the car and lifted him up in his arms with ease, bridal style.

Harry was surprised, "Let me go!" he whispered his new mantra fervently.

"No," was the single word Draco supplied.

'Jerk," Harry thought silently, but buried his head back into the warm chest. He refused to look at what Draco was saying about he rooms and where the bathrooms and kitchens were.

The green-eyed boy finally glanced up as Draco placed him gently down. They had entered a large room with a huge bed in the center. Everything was in black and silver, including the metallic looking ceiling. A dresser, television, and bookshelf were the only other furniture and double doors on two different sides of the room took up half the walls. 'I guess it's the bathroom and closet,' Harry thought silently, but brought himself back to reality as Draco broke the silence.

"This is your room."

Harry banished his real thoughts and said, "I don't like it, I want to go home."

Draco sighed, "This is your home."

"But I don't have any clothes or any of my belong--

"Open the dresser," Draco demanded.

Harry threw a glare at the blond in reprimand for the tone he used, but nevertheless walked and opened the dresser. It was full of new clothes, after a glance at the tag, he noticed that the garments would fit him perfectly.

"You bought this for me?" Harry asked softly.

Draco heard a hint of a quiver in his voice and turned Harry around. He lifted the shorter boy's chin and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Harry turned away but answered, "No one has ever bought anything for me before . I've never had new clothes."

The blond smiled and planted a kiss on the surprised boy's forehead, "I think your special and deserve it," he whispered.

Harry Potter blushed red and gathered some clothes quickly, "I- I'm going to take a shower."

Draco watched as the beautiful boy quickly walked to the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

Harry leaned against the bathroom door and regrouped. The tingling sensation of the brief kiss went away and Harry wished it would come back. 

'Kiss him then,' his subconscious suggested and Harry quickly let the thought go in favor of taking a shower.

The bathroom seemed as big as the bedroom and housed a large garden tub and a huge shower. Glass covered the entire wall of the plumbing fixture and Harry could see straight onto the marble walls and floors.

"Cool," he whispered quietly.

Spotting baskets of various bath products, Harry picked up a washcloth and bath gel, with shampoo and conditioner to take in the shower.

Harry stood in the bathroom mirror after his twenty minute shower and dried his hair one more time. He slipped on some boxers and pajama pants before noticing the bruises on his stomach as well as the one on his face.

'FUCK!' he cursed in his mind. Glancing around the bathroom, there was absolutely nothing to hide the evidence of Vernon's abuse. After pacing back and forth for ten minutes, Harry bit his lips and stepped out the bathroom.

He sigh in relief at not seeing Draco was short lived as warm, strong arms wrapped around him from behind after a few steps into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Hi all! If I didn't mention your name below..don't be mad, my brain hurts, now I have to take an Advil and write the next chapter. I appreciate the reviews immensely, if my literature teacher knew I wrote this "good" she'd probably have an aneurysm, my college applications so far have sucked! I can't write well unless it's about something interesting. **

**Random Laughter- Yea, I had to add that small bathroom scene because I completely forgot about him putting it on that morning, didn't notice till I was about to update. I'm glad you liked it. **

**Tsukasa24- Remember I said his reaction might be OCC, but there is the factor of Harry liking Draco in the 1st place, well kinda.("_Too bad, you're mine so get used to it!" Draco whispered. Harry blushed as he heard the words, not expecting the immediate acceptance in his mind. The thought went away as soon as the door finally clicked open_). **

**Disgruntledfairy – Um thanks for loving my story. I am not that far ahead in my planning, but we'll see, I don't usually like tragedies either, but sometimes the story calls for it. **

**Dark Angel's Blue Fire- Thank you, I try my best. **

**Ccmalfoy- Yes, he is dreadfully hot isn't he? **

**Kelly82, draginfire04, celestialuna, - ME too! **

**LadyBriarRose- Yea, it's my specialty.**

**SaKuRa MIna- Yes, Harry does seem to be his weak point, hmm, might have to exploit that sometime in the distant future! **

**Bluvly12- Sorry, it's what I do, most if not all of my chapters have been set up like that and probably will continue. But you can't deny you get antsy just wishing you knew what was going to happen next.**

**Lady Starlight2- That was so cute. See right there ...THAT was pure humorous talent, I would never be able to do that. My humor is a bit dry, you kinda have to read between the lines to decipher my jokes...drives my friends crazy.**

* * *

_**WARNINGS: I'm sure this is on the summary, but this is slash, which will be evident in this chapter...**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing. If I was J.K. i would difitently hafe beter gremmar n speling. :33 LOL!**

**Chapter 7**

"You look hot honey," Draco murmured.

Harry felt himself begin to harden as warm breath went down his neck. The small boy bit back a groan as the now familiar chest was pressed against his back.

Draco turned the boy quickly around and moved to give him a kiss when he noticed the bruises.

Harry immediately lowered his eyes ashamed . At the soft touch on his face and stomach, Harry glanced up as the blond traced the marks.

"No one will hurt you again," Draco whispered vindictively. The blond's body shook in anger, but Draco kept his face calm. 'If I see that fuck again...,' he blinked momentarily and put his anger to the back of his mind and refocused on Harry.

Green eyes had widened at the firm voice, before a heavy blush started.

Draco's smirk appeared again as he kissed an unprotesting Harry on the forehead. "Does your blush start from there or lower?" he asked, letting a calloused hand trail from Harry's face to his nipples and finally to rest on the loose pants that hung low on his slim hips.

Harry stared deep into the gray pools of his new "friend." Sudden confidence flooded his veins and he took a few steps to close any distance between them. Reaching up tentatively, he ran his hand down and reciprocated the attention to the bare-chested blond in front of him. Harry watched Draco through hooded eyes, relishing in the pale man against him. He reached up hesitantly and ran a shaking hand through the blond locks. Upon seeing the lust in Draco's eyes, he lightly gripped the back of his head and brought the taller man down to his level for a smoldering kiss.

Draco's eyes widened as the passion boiled anew. The trust and lust in Harry's eyes were unrestricted and he had a hard time keeping his hands on the boy's waist. After a brief moment of conflicting thoughts, he brought them lower and brushed the firmness of Harry's bum.

At Harry's instant moan, he smirked before squeezing it for all it was worth.

Draco's hard cock brushed against Harry's stomach and said boy blinked.

"No," Harry whispered into Draco's chest.

"Huh?" the confused blond asked, pausing in his groping to lift Harry's face.

The green-eyed boy's cheeks were flooded with color, but Malfoy's attention returned his attention to his eyes. "What's wrong Harry?" he sighed.

"T- Too fast, I'm not really ready for---." Harry paused as his mind mulled over the word. 'You get kissed once and your mind slips,' Harry chastised himself silently.

Meanwhile, Draco had already filled in the blank for the confused boy. He reluctantly moved his hands back to Harry's waist after a final rub and took a small step back while continuing to hold him.

He saw the other boy in his thoughts and brought him back to reality by a soft kiss on the forehead. Harry blinked owlishly at him and Draco ducked his momentarily in order to hide a smile. After seeing the questioning gaze from the emerald eyes, he provided answers.

"Harry it's fine. I don't mind waiting. Let's go to bed, I'll hold you instead.

"Wait," Harry started, obviously forgetting his actions five seconds earlier. At Draco's raised eyebrow he continued. "You can't sleep in here. You said this room was mine, so leave!" at the last word he tried his hardest to push the blond out.

Draco secretly rolled his eyes at the small teen and grabbed the offending arms and pulled him to him. "This is my room as well, so get used to it because that is how it'll be from now on." After letting go of a shocked Harry, he slowly walked to the bed and slipped in.

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously, "You can't sleep there, I'm was going to."

"Too bad," Draco snickered.

The green-eyed boy pouted, but sighed before slowly walking to the bed as well. "Don't try anything funny," he muttered before slipping into the other side of the bed. Harry covered himself with the warm comforter and made sure to leave a wide space between Draco and himself.

Draco let a small smile slip and thought to himself, 'No that just won't do.' Rolling over, he shot out his arm and grabbed the slim waist.

Harry blushed instantly, "What are you doing?" he whispered, more than glad that Draco had already turned off the lights.

"Giving my honey a good night kiss," Draco murmured softly.

Before Harry could splutter, unattractively I might add, Draco's lips descended on his. The small boy immediately hit him in the chest, but made no "real" move to stop him.

Draco took their intimacy a step further and gently nibbled on Harry's lower lip. The green-eyed boy opened his mouth to yell at him, but Draco took his chance and slipped a warm tongue into the small mouth. After a moment, Harry stopped struggling and started to join in.

Draco noticed and smirked before pulling away, looking at the beauty under him, with his mouth still open and eyes closed.

Harry came to after a second or two and blushed heavily, but couldn't keep his attention off the humor-filled grey eyes boring into him. "Y-You said you wouldn't touch me," he pointed out.

Draco smirked, "I never said that."

"You! Arghh!," he screamed quietly, seemingly frustrated.

Before he could blink warm lips were pressed against him again.

Harry pushed him back immediately, "You can't just kiss me when ever you feel like it."

"Really?" Draco asked and covered Harry's face with small kisses between his words, "It-looks- like- I-can-do -whatever- I-want."

Harry turned away with a pout., "No you can't.

"Wanna try me?" Draco asked, leering down at him.

Harry flattened his back against the mattress, trying not to say hell yes, "No—I believe you."

Draco pulled Harry closer to him and hastily wrapped a leg and hand around him.

"What are you doing now?" Harry asked, exasperation evident in his tone.

The blond feigned innocence, "I'm trying to sleep and you should too or we can kiss some more."

Harry blushed, "Fine," but muttered the rest, "_fat, ugly, stupid jerk_."

Draco smiled secretly and just held his bed partner tighter. "I heard that." Smirking he noticed how nervous Harry was and pointed it out. "Don't breath too heavy, I know I'm hot and stuff, but I'll be here tomorrow so go to sleep."

Harry silently cursed the closeness of the other male. He could feel Draco's arousal against his own and wanted nothing more than to rock them both to completion, but said instead. "Stop bragging to yourself and I don't care if your here tomorrow or not.

Draco frowned, "Don't be so cold...doesn't suit you, now go to sleep.

Harry ignored the comment as well as the hard reminder of the past hour under the covers and drifted off into an uneasy sleep. He missed the light kiss to his forehead and the genuine smile on Draco's usually stoic face.

* * *

**That's it for now...I hope you guys liked it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): Hi all! So glad you liked the last chapter, hope you can say the same for this 'lil one here.**

RESPONSES: _I wish Harry wasn't so stubborn either, but you have to admit it's cute . I didn't realize my characters were so funny (__**MoonProtecter-Artemis365**__), might have to change that soon...hmmm maybe later! (__**LadyBriarRose), **__Thanks, I don't know how long this every week trend will last, one of my first stories didn't have an update for 6 months.(__**random-laughter**__)- I know, I absolutely love their dysfunctilist—ty( is that even a word). I really appreciate the long reviews, I am guilty of leaving good, nice, or excellent on reviews with nothing else. (__**Dark Angel's Blue Fire)- **__I know, I couldn't make Harry seem like a slut, he kinda has to maintain the sweet, innocent virgin boy...__**for now**__**Tsukasa**__)-I didn't find your comment hurtful at all, and I understand completely what your talking about. Forgive me, I'm not current enough...but what exactly is a uke, I swear I've heard it before..somewhere. If it means what I think it means, yeah your right, but I just write whatever I want the character to act like. If you can tell me what exactly that means, I can have a better response next time. I'm also kind of confused on the whole H S courses comment, please clarify. By the way, I loved the long comment. (__**SaKuRa-MIna)- **__I'm currently thinking of doing an interlude sometime soon about Vernon's payback, but we'll see._

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing. If I was J.K. i would difitently hafe beter gremmar n speling. :33 LOL!** _

**Chapter 8**

**(NEXT MORNING)-7:10 AM**

Harry opened his eyes blearily and looked around. After a brief moment of panic he remembered. 'Draco,' was the one thought that occupied his mind.

'Jerk,' Harry said silently as an afterthought. He turned his head slightly upwards and immediately spotted the blond's face above him. He then realized the light weight on his slim waist was actually Draco's arm still wrapped around him.

Slowly, he moved to get out of the bed without waking him. Suddenly a hand grabbed him and pulled him back in the bed.

"Let go of me," Harry hissed.

"What pizza?" Draco mumbled, pulling the green-eyed boy back in a tight embrace.

"I can't believe he talks in his sleep," Harry giggled softly. After trying to move again, a leg was wound around his and a 10" pizza was ordered.

"Is he sleeping or what?" Harry murmured. "It's still early, maybe I should sleep some more." The raven-haired teen succumbed to the familiar hug and fell into a deep sleep.

Draco's eyes opened as soon as Harry kept still, 'I should do that again soon,' Draco smirked thoughtfully and fell asleep as well.

* * *

**(STILL MORNING)-8:30**

Harry woke up again with a slight yawn and was surprised to find grey eyes staring at him.

Green eyes closed slowly and quickly opened again.

"Ahh!"the raven-haired boy yelled, now fully awake, because of the close proximity of the other male.

"Not so loud hun, I don't want to be so early," Draco teased.

Harry blinked in shock, but shot back calmly, "Why are you so close to me?"

Draco laughed and Harry honestly could say he had never heard such a thing from the usually serious, yet irritating boy.

Sobering quickly, Draco put Harry's cuteness to the back of his mind.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry growled softly.

Draco answered quickly, "Well I was about to wake you up, but then you started to yell," the blond paused dramatically and pretended to think, "uh yeah that's it."

* * *

**EARLIEREARLIER**

I opened my eyes and immediately spotted Harry's angelic face. After recalling what happened a minute ago, I smirked to myself. Slowly I reached out my hand and touched his soft, smooth face. I felt the urge to kiss his pink lips strike again. Moving in closer to his face, I watched green eyes open and then reopen and a scream broke me from my "mission."

* * *

**NOW**

Harry glanced at the blond with skepticism. 'Lame excuse, even though I don't know what the real reason could be. Jerk!' "Why can't you just go away?" he asked, leaving the bed to go to the bathroom.

He failed to see Draco's smirk turn to a frown at his words. Harry did however, feel warm arms wrap around him tightly from behind.

"What?" Harry asked irritable. Instead of receiving an answer, he was held even tighter. "Ouch! Stop, that kind of hurts," he said, but Draco only loosened a little.

"Now you know how I feel when you say things like that, except it hurts 100 times worst. I can't leave you alone even if I wanted to. Your everywhere. Ever since I met you, I could barely sleep, think, or concentrate at all because all my thoughts were on you,"Draco said seriously.

Harry was shocked, but played it off giving the blond a muttered, "Yeah right."

Draco heard anyway and retorted immediately. "Then I'll prove it to you." He turned the shorter boy around and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, before he was lightly pushed away from the blushing Harry.

"Do you know I've wanted to do that since you woke up," Draco smirked gently.

Harry "picked" his mouth up from the floor and licked his lips and tasted Draco subconsciously. "Jerk," he whispered.

Draco's smirk widened and he gave the shorter boy a hug, "Don;t you get tired of being so mean?"

Harry pouted and repeated more to himself than to the blond, "No jerk."

The Malfoy heir snickered softly.

"What now?" Harry asked, a bit irritated.

"Nothing, just thinking about how beautiful you are," Draco trailed doff, not really reaching his goal to make it a whimsical statement.

"Arghhh!" Harry growled before making his way to the bathroom.

* * *

_No worries lovely readers: I don't think Draco will ever really HURT Harry. Sorry about the shortness, if your all good and leave me a small note, I might be able to update later this week, rather than next Wednesday._

**_Sometime soon : Jealous kids? Angry Draco? Homophobic Slurs?--Something tells me, that there is always trouble lurking above all that paradise. Murderous Looks? Rival Gangs?--What exactly is going on?_  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): Hi all! Sorry for the delay, I had some computer problems. Thanks to all the reviews, tell me if you like this chapter.**

RESPONSES: **bluvly**: Your absolutely right. I try not to, but sometimes a cliffhanger is for the best.

**Jen1234**: The site says I've already responded to your question, so thanks... we'll see.

**Artemis365**: Thanks, I suppose that was sort of my intention.

**Happy Bunny Life**: Love your username.

**Tsusaka-** I know how much you love this so there you are again in the heading! Thanks for clearing that up for me. As for the high school courses, I know but if I hadn't placed him in the class a lot of things wouldn't work out later. Besides, Draco ALWAYS gets what he wants.

**SaKuRa-MIna**: I HAD to leave you for last. I LOVE your reviews, kinda makes me feel bad for all the short one-worded reviews I've sent to the hundreds of fanfic writers. Anyway, yeah I'm kinda working on the reactions at the school, you'll see.

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing. If I was J.K. i would difitently hafe beter gremmar n speling. :33 LOL!_ **

**Chapter 9**

**30 minutes later...**

Draco sat on the bed lazily while waiting for Harry to finish in the bathroom. He was already dressed in loose jeans and a tight white tee that stated: _**MY LUCKY NUMBER IS 3: BRING A FRIEND Abercrombie and Finch**._ His jeans were slightly baggy and were held up by a simple black belt. The blond's thoughts drifted to Harry again, as they seemed to do ever since he met the seventeen-year-old.

He gracefully rose from the bed and stood at one of the large windows. Looking out upon the lush grounds, he pictured Harry in his mind. The messy raven hair that continued to grow rapidly, according to the owner. Those endless jeweled eyes, that looked more as if they belonged to a fierce creature rather than the sinfully sweet boy. Draco's mind settled on the pink lips and the blond had to stop himself as his current train of thought drifted to the rapidly growing erection in his jeans.

"Later," he whispered to himself and like a spell, his cock deflated instantly like a balloon. Draco forcefully turned his thoughts elsewhere and settled on Harry once again.

'The bruises,' he thought silently and his mind replayed Dursley's words, 'Only good for a punching bag.'

* * *

Outwardly, the blond was the picture of calm. But if you happened to look closer, you would see the slight tightening of the blond's jaw, the dangerously glittering grey eyes, and the clenching of his fists. In his mind, he turned over thoughts of revenge, before pushing such things to the back of his mind for later.

* * *

Ten minutes later Draco had calmed in time to watch Harry finally emerge from the bathroom. He was dressed in a tight black and silver graphic tee with form fitting Diesel jeans. The blond watched the other boy tug nervously on the shirt. 

Deciding to put him out of his misery, Draco spoke while drawing nearer. "You look really good hun."

Harry, who had not looked up since leaving the bathroom, lifted his head and blushed. "W-We only have 20 minutes to get to school," he stuttered slightly, slowly dragging in eyes over the blond's body and choice of clothes.

Draco of course saw this and smirked easily, "Like what you see?"

Harry blushed a beautiful red and gave a muttered, "No."

The blond rolled his eyes quickly before speaking, "SURE, let's go."

* * *

As they walked down the stairs to the garage, Harry took a glimpse at the manor where he now lived. The decor of the house consisted mostly of black and silver with a dash of color in at least three rooms a floor. A few portraits took up large amounts of space on the walls. The white blond of their hair made him assume they were all Draco's family. 

He caught a glimpse of the large indoor swimming pool and large conservatory and mentally reminded himself to check them both out later. Glancing up, gazed in awe at the replica of the Sistine Chapel Ceiling in Rome that took up the hallways ceilings. Harry smiled thoughtfully and lowered his gaze as he felt the stare of another. Sure enough, he turned in time to see Draco quickly look ahead and a light blush stained the blond's face.

'He's looking at me?' Harry thought with disbelief, 'But why would he do that?' The young man thought of himself momentarily and couldn't find a single reason why the blond should like him.

* * *

He pictured himself quickly and turned his emotions off automatically, something he had learned to with his family and some of his friends. 

Black messy hair had grown back rapidly after Vernon hacked it off two months ago. Harry still remembered the spittle flying on his cheeks and the large purple face above him. Still recalled the terror that had gripped his mind when he saw the glint of the scissors in his uncle's beefy hand. And it wasn't at all hard to remember the pain as his delicate strands were pulled and cut off haphazardly. Vernon was in no way careful and took pleasure in almost gouging out one of his emerald eyes. Harry shuddered slightly and put his mediocre looks to the back of his head.

* * *

The touch on his hand brought him back to reality. He blinked twice before realizing they had already entered the garage. Or should he say garages? 'Multiple garage, "Harry thought silently, but then reasoned, 'That's pretty much the same thing.' 

He stopped his conflicting thoughts and looked around at the cars. Honestly he wasn't really into cars and he had never seen so many expensive-looking cars in one place. He saw seven automobiles and five motorcycles, ranging in colors such as silver and black to red and blue.

Draco stalked over to a black Lamborghini. He had two others, but in dark blue and red.

* * *

**P.O.V. CHANGE**

I walked beside Harry throughout the house and talked quietly to him. Soon I realized he wasn't even listening and I started to get angry.

Now most of the time, I'm a very patient person and I'm always calm, but to have HIM ignore me was just so damn irritating.

By the time we had reached the garage I was kinda pissed, so I quit talking and instead went to open my baby.

**END P.O.V.**

* * *

"Get in," Draco ordered. 

Harry jumped a bit, startled at his tone of voice. After the shock wore off his eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "No go by yourself."

Draco neared him and grabbed his hand, "Get in now!"

Harry glared at the blond, "I said no." At the end of his sentence he tried to walk off, but was stopped. Draco dragged him to the car and seated him before jumping in the driver's seat and starting the engine.

"Your acting weird, I don't want to go anywhere with you," Harry muttered.

Draco let out a small sigh, but gave the small boy a kiss on his cheek along with an apology that Harry accepted happily.

They arrived at school in less than ten minutes, thanks to a speeding Draco. Harry glanced through the tinted window of the car and immediately shrunk back into his seat. **Everyone** was looking at the luxury car that was illegally parked in the teacher's parking lot.

After some persuasion from Draco, Harry timidly opened the car door and stepped out. The first thing he noticed was a group of at least ten guys, **running towards him and Draco**. As they drew nearer, Harry unconsciously stepped backwards and relaxed as the blond's chest was pressed against his back. After mentally pondering why the hell **that** would calm him nerves, he was pulled back into the conversation by some of the stocky boy's words.

"Draco is there anything you need?"

By this time, Harry was standing behind Draco. Harry silently noticed the weird and/or jealous looks he was receiving. Increasingly uncomfortable, Harry moved further back. Draco of course noticed and said this to the man that just addressed him.

The man said, " Yes boss," he then turned and said to the group, "Listen up!" After receiving their attention he continued, "Don't ever mess with this young man over here or you'll be sorry for ever being born, do you hear? Also make sure that no one harms him, understood?"

Harry flushed with embarrassment , but silently wondered why the nodding men looked so scared.

Draco then added, "Good, now go."

Harry flinched slightly at his voice. It was so cold, that the green-eyed boy felt a chill run down his spine. "You didn't have to do that," Harry whispered as the men quickly left. 'Why do they act like that around Draco anyway, almost terrified?' Before Harry could ponder on those thoughts anymore, the blond spoke.

"I wanted to. They need to know that no one can touch you except for me."

Harry blushed slightly, "I'm not yours, so stop saying that."

Draco blocked the glares coming from the schoolyard at them from various people and wrapped his arms around him, "Yes you are."

Harry struggled futilely, "Stop," he whispered.

"No," Draco replied, as the bell rang.

"Please, I'm going to be so late," he pleaded.

"Sure...kiss me first," Draco proposed lustfully.

Harry immediately sported a bright red face, "No way!"

"Yes way," Draco whispered and came closer as the bell continued to ring.

"Fine," Harry whispered and pecked him on the lips and ran to class, leaving behind a very disappointed blond.

* * *

**(A/N): This happens to be one of my longest entries. Hope you liked.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): Hi all! So glad you liked the last chapter, hope you can say the same for this 'lil one here. Sorry for the delay, college applications are pressing down again. Thanks for the reviews.**

**RESPONSES**: **random-laughter**: I am so happy that you, as well as many others are so INTO this story.

**Bluvly**: I try so hard to make it longer, but most of the time it's hard. I might not have said this before, but this is an outline basically and I fill in the gaps. I think I'm doing kind of alright, but maybe not. I tried to receive help, but my two contacts were deemed unreliable after not hearing back from them in two months. I'll try to do better, promise. Was the GOD for he good story or my horribly short entries.

**SaKuRa-MIna** : I'm ecstatic. As always I appreciate your review.

**Robin the Bird**: Exactly right? I wish Draco would peck MY cheek...

**Tsusaka24**: Pity? But why:(

**greeblefleeb**: Squee right back! Whatever that means...I LOVE your username.

**Gloies**: Thanks so much, I don't think I've seen you before, so I wanted to say thanks here since you were anon.

_**DISCLAIMER: Eye dont own nothing. If eye was J.K. i wuld difitently hafe beter gremmar n speling. :33 LOL!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**AT LUNCH**

Harry sat with a group of his friends at lunch. He was the only one without food, which was a usual occurrence, he usually nipped pieces off the others trays. The raven-haired boy glanced at the people sitting with him.

Natalie or Nat as he called her, sat to his left, quietly observing as usual. Harry had met the unusually tall girl at the beginning of his senior year. She had strawberry-blond hair that went past her shoulders, her sun-touched skin offset her strange, almost orange irises.

Green eyes flickered to the guy snuggled up to him. Domenic had been best friends with Harry since they were little. The two boys had grown up with bright faces sticky with their various afternoon snacks. Domenic's mother had taken a liking to Harry after they met. She had fussed constantly on his frail body and large green eyes. When the shapely woman had died suddenly, it had pushed the two boys closer than before. Sometimes people even assumed that they were together, but if Harry thought about it, it wasn't that hard to see why.

Domenic could be overly affectionate sometimes and constantly littered Harry's cheeks with kisses. The firm hugs and frequent cuddle poses they were seen in were also suspicious, but Harry didn't mind as much as others would. The kids at school classified Domenic as "emo", but not without what they thought was evidence. His favorite color was black and he pretty much wore it everyday. Domenic was tall, slim and had several mental issues. Two years ago, after Harry's intervention, he had sought help and stopped cutting himself. Because of the tell-tale scars, he wore long sleeves and jeans everyday. Jet black hair and amber eyes framed his face and the lankiness actually looked good on him. So in a way, the kids could say he was "emo," but Harry knew he was just being Domenic.

Hermione sat on the other side across from him. Her curly hair was back and her dark brown eyes glittered as she winked and blew kisses to Ron across the cafeteria. The red-headed quarterback was catching them as if he was actually on the field and instantly placing them on his lips in order to blow some back. _It was practically sickening._

Both Harry and Hermione used to be close, but now he felt a huge distance between them and briefly wondered how she would react when she found out about Draco. She was terribly smart and she knew it. Unfortunately, she had only a handful of friends because of her know-it-all nature. Recently though, she was more interested in boys than books and Harry could practically feel their friendship sinking fast.

Harry brought himself back o reality as Hermione snapped out of her hormone-induced state and spoke directly to him.

"Hey, I heard you were in the car with the new boy Draco! Is it true?"

The Boy-Who-Wished-He-Could-Turn-Invisible suddenly felt uneasy, "Yea, he gave me a ride to school," he lied partially.

Natalie watched the averted green eyes and made a sound of disbelief on the back of her throat before asking, "That's all?"

The raven-haired boy turned to look at her, but ignored the question. "Hey Nat."

"Hey," she whispered, but was cut off.

"Is that your new boyfriend?" Hermione interrupted snottily.

Harry shifted slightly as Domenic glanced up at him warily. The green-eyed boy immediately saw that Domenic already knew. 'Damn I have to learn how he does that.' Harry expertly avoided the questioning amber eyes and skirted around her question. "No guys seriously, it's nothing."

Nat accepted easily, although she knew he was lying, "I was just teasing Harry, you don't have to explain anything to us."

Hermione huffed in an annoyance, "Speak for yourself O'Hare, I want to know and I'm sure they want to as well," she pointed a finger at a group of girls walking towards them.

"Bitches," Nat muttered and Harry was hard pressed not to agree with her as they came to a stop in front of him.

* * *

She stood watching the disgusting display of affection. The only thing that stopped her from running over there and ripping the Potter freak away from her man, were the bulky men eying the crowd menacingly. 

'Hmph, must be new security,' she reasoned silently and planned her next mode of attack. She had put up with "gay boy Potter" since finding out about his preferences. But now? Now he was pushing her fucking buttons. 'One freaking day and he's already sunk his fucking claws into the hottest guy in school.'

She paused and glanced at her 'friends' who were watching the blond and brunette with obvious distaste. "Girls," she paused until all attention was on her, "as you see, that whore has spread his _disease_ to my Draco. We have to cut their connection before it spreads to your guys," she reasoned to them quietly. Her 'friends,' after taking a moment to process the information, smiled and agreed.

She smirked before turning away from the scene and motioned for her the girls to follow her. There were things to be done. Yes, Pansy Parkinson was pissed.

* * *

**PRESENT**

Harry stared up at the previously mentioned female dogs with a blank look on his face. "Yes?" he questioned innocently.

"Stay away from Draco," a brown-haired girl spoke up.

Harry glanced amusedly at her. 'I think she meant to be threatening, but it's sounds as if someone shoved a stick too far up her ass.'

At Harry's snicker, she balled her hand into a fist, "Do you know who I am?"

The green-eyed boy wrinkled his nose before responding, "Of course your Millicent, but your friends call you Millie. You think your the shit, but your not. But first things first, I don't need you to tell me who to talk to or mess with. Second, I don't believe Draco's business concerns you. So please take your fucking groupies and leave so my friends can eat their lunches in peace."

Domenic, who had sat up, placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulders and the green-eyes boy relaxed once again and gave the intruders a cool stare.

Pansy finally stepped from behind Millicent and glared at the seated Harry. "Draco** is** my business. He wouldn't want you anyway, _**fucking faggot. **_Why would he want your _**fairy **_ass when he can have all of this? By the end of her tirade, Harry had clammed up and turned away, recalling those exact words spewing from Vernon's mouth during a particularly violent beating.

Natalie and Hermione fidgeted tirelessly. They were wondering if they should jump in or if it would make the situation worst. Hermione left, while Natalie remained seated, glaring at the verbally attacking group.

Domenic frowned before turning and Pansy was surprised to find emotion in the usually indifferent eyes. "Bitch you better watch your freaking mouth."

The pug faced girl regained her composure and shot back, "Or what your mommy's gonna call the police?"

'_Big mistake_,' she thought inwardly and winced as she was pushed back by the taller male.

All of sudden Harry pulled Domenic back and growled, "Just go!"

Pansy brushed the visible dirt off her clothes before responding, "No one tells me what to do," she raised her pudgy fingers to slap Harry, but her hand was held back by another's.

Attached was a calm Draco, "Look ladies I advise you to stay away from them, trust me you'll end up better off."

Pansy whirled around as the blonde's voice filled her ears. "Oh _Drac _don't be so cold!!" she exclaimed.

Before anybody could blink there was a large red hand print on her face.

"Don't ever call me _Drac_ again," the Malfoy heir said in a deadly voice, an icy glare fixed on his pale face.

Pansy Parkinson stared at him in fear, before running away with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Her 'friends' had mysteriously disappeared into the whispering crowd.

* * *

Draco turned to Harry, who had stood still and watched what happened. "Are you ok?" he asked softly, cradling Harry's cheek in a soft caress. 

Harry nodded and smiled softly at the taller boy. The green-eyes teen then heard a cough and blushed with embarrassment before tugging Draco over to is friends. He then noticed Hermione's absence and hid the stab of pain it caused him in his gut.

"Um Draco, these are my friends. The tall blond is Natalie or Nat for short. I met her at the beginning of the year. This sexy beast here is my best friend, Domenic. We've known each other since we were kids."

Draco nodded at each in turn and carefully eyed Domenic. Dark clothes, makeup, multiple bracelets and rings, yeah he's definitely bisexual, but Draco could tell that he only held brotherly love for Harry. "Nice to meet you," he spoke gently.

Harry smiled inside at the acceptance in both his friend's voices. He frowned slightly as Draco pulled him away for a moment of privacy.

"I have to get going Harry, but I'll see you later ok?" After the green-eyed boy's reluctant nod, Draco leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. "Later," he smirked at Harry's blushing face before leaving.

Harry Potter walked in a slight daze back to his friends.

Nat eyed her friend and smiled gently, "Are you sure you don't like him?"

Domenic joined in quickly, "Yea because it looks like he cares a whole freaking lot about you."

Green eyes glanced into amber before Harry shook his head. "I don't know anymore. One minute he's rude and so cold, then the next he's the sweetest guy."

"He cares," Domenic repeated flippantly and resumed his prior position on Harry's shoulder. Harry remained silent.

* * *

**(A/N): Yeah I know not much Harry-Draco interaction, but it'll come back soon. This must have definitely been my longest yet.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): Hi all! As always, thanks for the reviews. I really don't know how I keep updating every week like this. I've pretty much abandoned all my other fics. By the way, if any of you wonderful authors want a challenge, I am willing to hand off a previous work to , Demised Jade. I've written the first part of the next chapter, but my brain will only come up for stuff for DL. Thanks! Please tell me how you feel about this chapter. **

**RESPONSES: XxForeverYoung91xX:**Awesome? Thanks, I wonder as well...

**gloies: **Now that you mentioned it, YOUR SO RIGHT! I had never really paid any attention to band members( most look like they could be related), so I didn't even picture Billy. Thanks for your insight.

**S'Starr: **(Eyes dart wildly as if searching for something.) "Who told you that? They've been following me for a while, please don't tell them where I live," I whisper...Just kidding! I plan on finishing this one eventually.

**Tsukasa24: **Thanks for your help. I was able to fix it before everybody else noticed my horrible betaing(is taht the wright wrdinog). Just kidding! Oh my gosh...SWEET!..your in the heading again!

**Emo: **No you can't! He's mine, I dreamt him up for my own selfish pleasures!! Joking!

**JWOHPfan and LadyBrairRose:**PiggyPansy? Classic. I know, I don't really understand her purpose in the HP books. Oh well, she's the perfect "villain" in my story.

**Robin the Bird:** I might take your thought into consideration. Later, it could be a very good chapter.

**Greeblefleeb: **You seem VERY happy...but your right, it's fun to watch things blow up right in their pretty little faces. Well puggy in Pansy's case.

**Urufu-misora: **no HD for me though? What do you mean?

**ms. gringotts: **I tried really. I'll try to do better this time ;)

**SaKuRa-MIna: **You cheered? Me too! Thanks for the long one.

**Random-laughter: **You UNDERSTAND? Finally, someone gets my befuddled mind. So, would you like to explain it to me please. :P

**bluvly12: **THANKS! Trust me, when I need your help I'll be sure to ask. 12AM on Monday okay with you:P

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: Eye dont own nothing. If eye was J.K. i wuld difitently hafe beter gremmar n speling. :33 LOL!_ **

**AFTER SCHOOL- In the car**

Draco pressed in END on his cellphone and placed it back in his pocket. Glancing sideways, he spotted Harry, who looked as if he was trying to burn a hole through his window with his eyes. "Harry?" he asked, concern etched in his throat.

Said boy turned and Draco reached forward and caught the first tear that fell from the emerald eyes.

* * *

Harry couldn't think straight. Ever since the confrontation with Pansy and introducing Harry to his friends, he just couldn't seem to sort out his jumbled thoughts. Domenic's words continuously ran through his head. He had been reprimanded twice in his last period class for his distracting thoughts. 

'Cares for me, but why?' It was so infuriating!

Harry barely registered the end of Draco's call, but finally turned as his name was called.

The green-eyed boy stared into the slate-grey eyes of the boy across from him. A sense of caring and love washed over him and Harry gasped as Draco caught a tear.

* * *

Raising his own pale hand, Harry touched his face and was surprised to find his face wet. "I didn't even know I was crying," Harry whispered after Draco asked what was wrong. 

The blonde repeated the question and Harry blinked owlishly before focusing on him. "Why are you doing this? I mean, why do you care and worry about ME of all people?" Harry lowered his head in shame at his own self-doubt.

Draco's heart clenched as tears spilled out of Harry's eyes. He gently lifted Harry's chin with his hand and caressed the fading bruise that marred his cheek before speaking. "Harry I love you," he whispered softly.

The green-eyed boy froze, eyes wide and he blurted out, "I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way," and swallowed down the uncertainty for the validity of his response.

The blonde's smile dimmed and he gently let go of the smaller boy's hand. "Trust me you will."

Harry remained quiet as the blonde finally started to drive. At a traffic light Draco spoke again, "I'm going to drop you off, I have a very important meeting to attend. I'll probably be home late so don't worry alright?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Why would I worry about **you**?

The blond expertly hid the hurt those words brought on and replied, "I just wanted you to know."

Harry looked away for a moment before turning back to Draco, "Why?"

Draco, who was concentrating on the road ahead, missed it and turned quickly, "Huh?"

"Why are you coming back so late," Harry repeated and hid the slight blush from the blonde.

"Oh, you care about me?" Draco asked, feigning innocence.

Harry's eyed widened comically and he rushed to speak, "N-No, no I'm just asking so later I won't have to wake up and let you in."

Draco nodded skeptically at his excuse but said, "I have some unfinished business with an old 'acquaintance.'

The raven-haired boy forced himself not to ask what kind of business and slowly followed a hurried Draco to the front door.

After opening the door, Draco quickly slipped the key over Harry's neck.

The green-eyed boy started to go in, but at Draco's shout he whirled around. Before he could even say 'WHAT?!', lips found his. Harry closed his eyes instantly and melted into the kiss. When Draco let go, Harry blushed furiously, 'I kissed him **back**.'

By the smirk on Draco's face, Harry knew the blond had noticed.

"See ya," Draco called before jumping in the car and speeding off.

Harry went into his new residence and pressed his back to the closed door. "Why did I kiss him back?"

His question echoed through the house unanswered.

* * *

**NIGHT (Red Dragon Hideout)- one of many**

Draco Malfoy pocketed his weapons slowly. After double-checking that he had everything, he sat down gently at a windowsill. The beginnings of night stretched before him and he mentally got himself ready for what he was about to do.

**Again. **

Something he had been trying to hold off for as long as possible. Was he scared?

**No**.

Killing someone without remorse was what he was trained to do as a child. Lucius Malfoy, his father, had instilled his vicious traits in his one and only heir. Draco had first killed someone at age 15 and the list had steadily grown as more people threatened all that he cared for. He did have some heart, unlike his father. He only killed when that person put his friends, himself, or anything he held dear at risk.

**But now? **

Something was different. Although a rival gang had promised to kill him before sunrise tomorrow, he was unafraid. Was he cocky and stupid? No. It was just that he had seen and taken death quickly and effectively.

Still the voice in his head kept whispering. His conscience had never bothered him before, in fact many people didn't even believe the blond had a heart, much less a conscience.

Just as his mind began to drift again Crabbe strolled in, with the rest of the small group from his gang he had requested.

"Draco, we're ready," the stocky man bellowed.

Said boy got up and smirked at his companion, "Excellent, let's show these bitches who the hell they're messing with."

* * *

George Miceals was the leader of the Mirado. Although he was stupid, he held a great deal of power and influence. Too bad he didn't know how to use it.

* * *

"So you finally show up?" Miceals taunted.

Draco lifted an elegant eyebrow and calmly replied, "I was informed that I would die today by your hand. I'm waiting."

George's blue yes flashed with anger and he spat, "Yes today you will beg for mercy."

With that, both gangs moved in unison and began to fight, Bullets were exchanged and when that failed hand to hand combat started with various stabbings in between.

Draco weaved expertly through the maddening fight, viciously killing George's friends as he walked. The blond's instincts were on fire and he instantly knew if someone was coming from any direction, despite the noise. It also helped that Crabbe and Goyle were covering his back.

Ten minutes later, there was silence. George stood quivering in the sea of his friends still twitching bodies and Draco leered at the frightened man.

Miceals stared straight into the cold grey eyes and instantly dropped on his knees in front of him.

"Please Draco, I didn't mean to say what I said. I'm so sorry, I was just testing how strong your gang is," George whimpered.

Draco let out a bark of laughter, "Just testing huh?"

As the blond turned to survey the strewn bodies that had died for a 'test', he failed to see Miceals take out his pocket knife.

Draco continued after a brief pause, "Well now you know..."

Without warning George spun around and slashed at the first thing he could reach, Draco's arm.

"Fuck!" Draco growled, before he could even retaliate, gunshots echoed through the deserted alley and George went down, dead.

* * *

Crabbe and Goyle walked around, unaffected by the scattered bodies, they were all Mirado anyway. After speaking to the rest of the gang, they started over to Draco. Crabbe looked up just in time to catch a demented-looking George wielding a knife at his friend. Without second thought he raised his gun and aimed for Miceals heart and head. After the general twitching stopped all was still and Goyle and Crabbe followed Draco back to the rest of the gang. 

Goyle noticed the dripping blood, but knew better than saying anything. You never acknowledged pain in front of others. It was a sign of weakness and momentary vulnerability. No, those things were best handled in private.

After Draco dismissed the small group of 20, Goyle asked softly. "You ok?" he whispered, glancing at the still bleeding wound.

The blonde immediately noticed his friend's concern and nodded. "I'm fine, it's just a scratch. You two did a good job," he said seriously, nodding at both, "go home and say hello to everyone for me k?"

The two large men snickered lightly, but left after casting one more look over their shoulders at their leader surrounded by bodies.

* * *

(**A/N): I hoped you liked that. It seems that my mind is liking this story...I thought this chapter was pretty long. Any objections? ms. gringotts perhaps? Just kidding. Now a question, if possible just add it to the end of your review, he's coming back soon: DID YOU EVER WONDER WHO THAT GUY WAS THAT BOTHERED HARRY AT THE CLUB? TAKE A GUESS, WHO WAS THE SLIMEBALL THAT HELPED OUR TWO FAVORITE GUYS MEET????**

**Coming soon: Love? Umbridge? Just what the hell is going on?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N): Hi all! Thanks for the reviews, please continue to tell me what I can do to improve. This one is a bit shorter than the previous two, but bear with me. Also, George Micheals is NOT a Weasley. FYI: The pencil I was writing the story with had Mirado Classic on it from Papermate, I just borrowed it the name. (That is also my disclaimer).**

**RESPONSES: Dark Angel's Blue Fire: **Sorry, but that's not who he is. Thanks, I loved that chapter too.

**Freak in Corner: **Love your name! Yeah, it is going a bit fast. I've written this story before, but with a whole different idea and there was no slash or Harry Potter... I received complaints that it was too slow and too much description. I'll try to slow it down a bit, but it's kinda hard. About the second part of your review, it's coming. I actually had to change a few things, never mind, a lot of things in order to accommodate this story. You'll understand what I mean later.

**SaKuRa- MIna: **I honestly have no idea what part you're talking about. Sorry! And nope, you are wrong about who harassed Harry. Yes, Umbridge is the ultimate bitch, but she has her purposes... she will be used until her time expires...:P

**sugarbabi:**Wow! Really, tear I feel really, really special right now!

**ReviewsGalore:**I'm pleased.

**Kiki:**Maybe a hint of some in the next chapter. I don't really remember how to write smut, it's been a while.

**Gloies:**Well there is only Draco and Harry in this chapter, good? Sorry but no it's not Blaise... I mean I for one wouldn't turn down Blaise, well maybe if he was a jerk...

**Tsukasa24:**Yes George is OC.

**Soosoo: **...

**JWOHPfan:**I know, I really can't wait to write that part out. What do you mean by in more ways than one?

**Urafa-misora:**OH, I knew that, I was just a bit confused. I know what you mean, it seems a bit weird. I only read then if there's nothing else, but a submissive Draco just seems a bit...off.

**Robin the Bird: **Wouldn't you fret over Draco's "scratch?"

**vanilla slash: **You've just been added to my favorite people list.

**Bluvly12:**Yeah, it was a joke. I have school as well... though I usually update these stories around twelve am, that's just my dreadful insomnia messing me up. Later.

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: Eye dont own nothing. If eye was J.K. i wuld difitently hafe beter gremmar n speling. :33 LOL!_**

**_Chapter 12_ **

_I need some sleep_

_I can't go on like this_

_I try counting sheep_

_But there's always one I miss _

_by. Eels (Shrek 2)_

**AT HOME (midnight)**

Harry Potter stared up at the ceiling unblinkingly. No, he wasn't dead, just extremely bored. After somehow finding his way back to his room, Harry had done his homework and then had taken a long bath in the luxurious bathroom. Afterwards, he had snacked on popcorn while browsing the channels on the television. Upon seeing multiple men in the throws of passion, Harry had flicked it off immediately, a fierce blush on his face.

* * *

Green eyes watched the red glare of the digital clock. Eleven PM came and left and twelve passed just as quickly. 

At 12:45 Harry turned on his spot on the bed and stared at the entrance to the room. "Why am I worrying about him so much? I-I can't even sleep," he whispered so he wouldn't disrupt the stillness in the house.

Just as he was counting the tiles on the ceiling, the door opened and light footsteps sounded throughout the room.

Harry dove under the covers and pretended to sleep. Draco's footsteps drew nearer, until it they stopped completely. A hand touched his face and Harry slowly opened his eyes.

"So you did wait up for me," Draco teased.

"No-why-I mean- why would I," Harry stuttered before noticing the way the blond was holding his arm. Before Draco could protest, his hand was forcefully removed and the blood revealed.

Harry gasped and took the blonde's arm into his lap, "What happened?"

Draco cringed at the gasp, but couldn't help but laugh at the worried look Harry wore.

The green-eyed boy fussed, "Why are you laughing? There is no time for joked, let me fix your arm." The raven-haired boy proceeded to get out of bed in order to get the 1st Aid Kit he had seen earlier, but was pulled back.

"Don't go," Draco whispered, hugging Harry close. The blonde watched as Harry looked up at him, with questions in his eyes. Sighing softly, he cupped Harry's cheek with his hand. "Why are you worrying about me?"

Harry looked away from the intense gaze, "I-I'm not worried about you. I- I just don't want you to die near me from blood loss."

Draco made Harry look back up at him, "Is that true?"

"I-uh,--"

Without waiting for a reply, Draco pressed Harry into a passionate kiss. The smaller boy reciprocated with hesitation and the blond let go when it became too difficult to breath.

"So you do care for me?" Draco smiled, almost daring the other to say no.

"S-Sure, now let's get his cleaned up," Harry blushed, as he pointed out the slowly drying wound.

Draco didn't move, but instead hugged him again, "Harry, let's just stay like this okay?

Said boy almost agreed before noticing Draco's arm was bleeding freely again. "Draco your bleeding, let me fix you please." After Draco finally let go, Harry went into the bathroom and got what he would need: 1st aid kit, two hand towels, and a bowl of warm water. As he brought the things into the room in trips, Harry didn't notice the blonde's face and the loving gaze following every move he made.

After a few minutes, Harry was cleaning and wrapping Draco's wound. The raven-haired boy was unaware that grey eyes had stared at him without pause.

"Done," the green-eyed boy announced and Draco snapped back to reality. "I'm going to clean this place up and I'll be right back," but before he could move Draco tugged him back down to the bed.

"Let's just sleep okay?"

* * *

******(A/N): Good news, since this is so short, I'll update before next week Saturday. Bad news: You guys were all horribly wrong about who harassed Harry at the beginning. Try again, it's really not that hard. So, DID YOU EVER WONDER WHO THAT GUY WAS THAT BOTHERED HARRY AT THE CLUB? TAKE A GUESS, WHO WAS THE SLIMEBALL THAT HELPED OUR TWO FAVORITE GUYS MEET???? Later, I'm off to go watch SAW 4 with friends!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N): Hi all, I promised before Saturday, so here I am again!**

**SHOUTOUT: RRW, SaKuRa-MIna, darkangledragonlover(**even though you couldn't make up your mind**), Tsusuka24, Wildbookaddict, celestialuna, and jen1234 were correct! It wasn't that hard was it? Anyway, um that was kind of milk and cookies if you will, oh and the rest of you guys responses were sent directly to your emails, this intro was really a "gift" to the winners.**

**BTW: IT's PETER PETTIGREW! **

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: Eye dont own nothing. If eye was J.K. i wuld difitently hafe beter gremmar n speling. :33 LOL!_ **

**Chapter 13**

Harry slowly regained consciousness and noticed the 1st aid kit still on the floor from last night. Turning around, he noticed Draco's hand was laying comfortably on his stomach. Lifting his arm gently, he turned to face the blond. The white gauze contrasted lightly against his bare skin. Sometime during their sleep, Draco' shirt had been tossed to the side.

Harry carefully touched the covered wound and paused as Draco shifted. "It must still hurt," he reasoned softly.

Green eyes moved to Draco's pale face and he slowly ran shaking hands over the handsome profile, tracing his lips. The raven-haired boy dropped his hands as if burned when a smirk spread across them.

"Your awake," Harry choked out, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I never said I wasn't.

The embarrassed young man averted his eyes and touched the gauze once again, "Does it still hurt?"

Draco covered Harry's hand with his own, "Not anymore, not when you take care of it," he whispered softly.

"What happened?" Harry asked suddenly, green eyes searching grey.

At Draco's silence, Harry looked down, "I-I know I shouldn't ask, it's none of my business," he paused for a second before getting up to leave, but was stopped again by the blonde.

* * *

'It's too soon,' Draco fought mentally before grabbing Harry.

* * *

Draco lifted Harry's chin and made the shorter boy face him. "You of all people, have a right to know who I am and what I'm doing." The Malfoy heir glanced away before continuing, "For you to love me, you have to accept me for who I am." 

Harry grew concerned instantly, the blonde had never NOT looked at him, 'This must be serious.' So he gathered his dormant courage and silently waited, his curiosity peaked.

Draco started, his voice clear and strong, "I am the leader of a gang called the Red Dragon. My "business meeting" last night was really against a rival gang. They threatened to kill me...and I **will not** die so soon after finding you."

* * *

"Draco?" Harry asked hesitantly, as said boy drifted off deep in his thoughts. 

Grey eyes sharpened suddenly gazed into counter-green. "I got hurt doing something stupid," Draco said finally, mentally squishing down the foreign feeling of guilt that rose up as he lied.

'He'll leave me if I tell him the truth. Maybe I'll tell him later,' Draco reasoned.

"Oh- w- well okay, just don't do something stupid again! I just started to like you after all," Harry teased hesitantly.

"What!"

"I like you," Harry repeated, his skin now a developed scarlet.

A wide grin spread across Draco's face, "I told you so," he taunted recalling their conversation from yesterday and hugged the smaller teen close to him.

Harry slowly detached himself from the excited blonde, "Um, I need to, um shower so..."

"So I should um go," Harry sighed finally succeeding in leaving the bed.

Draco smirked, "Do you mind if I join?" he called from his place on the bed.

Harry stopped and turned around to throw a playful glare at the blond. His eyes took in the picture that Draco made. The usually gelled locks lay messily around his head like a halo. The lightly tanned skin outlined the grey eyes, and Draco's thin lips finished the aristocratic face. The blonde's chest was firm, but not too hard and Harry's eyes traveled downward to the firm, muscled abs. He started to continue downwards and take in the only thing he hadn't seen...

"Do you want to?" Draco asked, and Harry jumped and looked to see a smirking blonde.

The green eyed boy blushed heavily, but shakily answered both questions, "Um, I-I'm going to shower..alone and no I don't want to see, um you."

Before Draco could call out and possibly beg, Harry rushed into the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

Harry leaned against the now locked door and sighed. Glancing a the clock, he reasoned that he had thirty minutes before they had to leave. He stripped off while walking to the glass shower and turning on the hot water. He winced slightly as his erection made itself known by slapping his stomach as he pulled his underwear. 

"Ok, enough time to take care of you," he mumbled quietly. With that, he entered the shower and started to soap up, before admitting defeat and grabbing his hard cock, biting his lips to prevent Draco from hearing his moans.

* * *

**I TRY TO KEEP ALL MY PROMISES HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N): Hi all! It's been way too long between updates so I took a break from studying for Trig finals to write this lovely chapter for you...oh no need to clap, just kidding...clap if you want to. I apologize for the long wait, but between school and friends... it's been kinda crazy. I decided to do this before Christmas...or the "holidays" (your preference), I hope you enjoy it, I have so many things I want to do with this fic...who knows there might even be a sequel brewing in the dark corners of my twisted mind. Tata...wait did I just say that, ok sorry I meant bye, please review. Better? I thought so. _And to the 7 anonymous reviewers thanks!!!! _**

**RESPONSES: Morgan L. Fay**: Nice poetry... 'snap of fingers'.

**Carus: **Thanks, I love it too, especially the OCC part.

**Adhiana: **I might have already replied to you, but I'm not completely sure on that. No, go back to chapter 13 and reread it. He was going to, but chickened out and decided it was to soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Vanilla slash: **SURE it was your next guess, no worries though, nice save by the way..totally didn't see that one coming. What was kinda funny at the end?

**Robin the Bird: **Not if I got to him first...

**SaKuRa-MIna: **Nope, Draco didn't tell Harry anything except for that he was an idiot...haha, poor Harry. Thanks for the cuteness thing, I try.

**RRW: **Draco told him to get lost or he would find his body parts attached to other places on his body...just kidding read the third or fourth chapter again, I think the answer to your question is there. And what do you mean getting good...wasn't already great...(depressed author runs in the corner to cry and slash her wrists). NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE BTW

**Wildbookaddict: **Thanks for noticing my reasons. I already have that chapter written out. It'll be great.

**Tsukasa24: **I try my best to include you...damn it, I did it again!

**Bluvly12: Thanks, um remember: **THANKS! Trust me, when I need your help I'll be sure to ask. 12AM on Monday okay with you:P ** and then **wonderful post and that reply from you, was that a joke? cuz i got school...so yeah...lol **and then** Yeah, it was a joke. I have school as well... though I usually update these stories around twelve am, that's just my dreadful insomnia messing me up. Later. **Blonde moment...me too, I had to go back and figure out what you were talking about. **

**Rokkis**: Cheers to you too!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Eye dont own nothing. If eye was J.K. i wuld difitently hafe beter gremmar n speling. :33 LOL! 

**Chapter 14**

**AT SCHOOL**

Domenic watched carefully from his viewpoint behind some lockers. His best friend, Harry, was currently locked in a heated kiss with a certain blonde Malfoy, in the middle of the hallway.

Too put it bluntly, they were **hot**.

The two contrasting hair colors blended beautifully together as chins were gripped, and lips met.

Shifting his arousal slightly, Domenic shot one more look at the dueling tongues and left for homeroom, the teachers were giving out progress reports.

* * *

Harry finally felt his air supply diminish and reluctantly pulled away from his lip lock with Draco. Said man smirked sexily at him and the green-eyed boy blushed and ducked his head down onto the blonde's chest. 

"What?" Draco inquired.

Harry peeked up at him before bashfully lowering his gaze. "Did we have to do **that ** here? People are staring..." he trailed off, almost afraid to admit to himself that they were **glaring **at **him.**

Draco noticed the unfinished sentence and filled in the blanks for himself. He glanced around and noticed the barely hushed whispers that quieted as soon as he looked at certain individuals.

He lowered his grey eyes to the smaller man on his chest, "Are you ashamed of me?"

Harry's head snapped up quickly and he looked at the blonde with wide eyes. "No,of course not. I'm just embarrassed. I've had a boyfriend before in middle school, but we never did things like what **we **do... and never in front of other kids---"

Draco watched the raven-haired boy ramble and decided to draw those addictive lips in for a kiss. He pulled away soon after and smirked in satisfaction when Harry pouted from the lost.

"Don't even worry about them, they are either jealous or close-minded, k?" Draco said firmly.

The green-eyed boy could only nod as Draco gave him a quick forehead kiss. Still, Harry couldn't help but glance around and noticed some of Draco's huge friends occupying the hallway. 'Strange...' he thought silently, but put his mental talks to the back of his mind as the warning bell rang for homeroom.

"Crap we're late," Harry hissed, before grabbing Draco's hand and pulling the blonde in the right direction. The couple failed to notice the numerous pairs of eyes watching them as they left.

* * *

Harry and Draco made it into class right when the teacher was closing the door. 

"Boys," she started, but paused as she realized who was addressing. The one that her boss had warned her about.

Draco stared right at her, unflinchingly, and the normally stern teacher lost her nerve almost immediately. She averted her eyes and finished, "Just, um, take a seat."

Meanwhile, Harry was confused. Draco and him had slipped in at the last moment and he had cringed immediately, waiting for the usual detention and lines he was given when late for class. Instead some kind of wordless communication was going on above his head. By the time he had looked up at the taller figures, he was being told to go to his seat. Frowning thoughtfully, he pushed the questions to the side in favor of sitting down and hiding from the numerous eyes on him.

Draco sat in the desk beside him and turned to talk as their peers settled down. "Why are we in homeroom anyway?"

"Progress reports, finals is in two weeks and then we graduate," Harry explained quietly, inwardly wondering why Draco didn't know that.

Before he could delve too deep into that line of thoughts, the teacher started.

"When I call your name, come up and sign your initials to get your progress report. "Amanee Ali, Cynthia Adams, Bethany Count...Draco Malfoy, Olivia O'hare, Harry Potter..."

* * *

Draco went up and received the report. he watched the teacher scan his report with distaste. Before he could snatch it away, she spoke. 

"You have some work to make-up---" she started, but was cut off as Draco took the report out of her lax hands.

"I know what I'm doing woman," he whispered dangerously and returned to his seat as Harry left.

* * *

Harry watched Draco get his report card and a flicker of concern rant through him as the teacher and his boyfriend conversed. He calmed when Draco threw him a reassuring wink as he was leaving. 

The green-eyed boy felt even better when he reached the teacher's desk. Ms. Leak smiled widely at him and said, "Good job Harry, straight A's as usual."

"Thank you," Harry blushed lightly and went back to his seat.

Harry's eyes settled on a smirking Draco. The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes playfully before saying, I got all A's what about you?"

Draco froze and averted his eyes before saying, "I'll let you see it in second period."

'Ever persistent,' Draco thought fondly as his boyfriend asked why.

"The teachers messed up my grades, they need to fix it."

"Oh ok," Harry smiled sweetly at the blonde and Draco made himself look away from the delightful sight when his heart started to speed up.

'How in the hell did he burrow himself into my heart like this? It happened so fast, I mean what would I do if he wasn't here?" Draco thought silently. 'He'll either hate me when he finds out I'm the leader of the Red Dragon or he'll hate me because I didn't tell him right away.'

'I-I can't lose him,' and Draco frowned that in his thoughts that possibility made him stutter. 'I need to tell him soo--"

The bell cut off the rest of his thoughts and he smiled gently as Harry quickly kissed his cheek and ran to his next class.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge was happy. She had just been promoted to head secretary, her paycheck had gone up, and she was finally getting the respect she deserved. 

The day had started out as usual, a quick kiss from her husband and a trip to **Piggins** to get a hot cup of tea before heading to work. There was barely any traffic, but she found time at stop lights to put on her makeup.

She had made it to work twenty minutes early and used the extra time to flirt with new science professor, Mr. Sharps. By the time school started, she was satisfied. Dolores had obtained Mr. Sharps home phone number and she hadn't seen any wretched kids yet. Yep life was good, until after homeroom.

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you guys enjoyed this. Tell me what you think of the latest chapter...**

**Next Chapter: **I know something you don't know...

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N): Hi all! This is my oh-my-gosh-I'm-sorry-I-took-so-long-to-update note. You guys are so awesome being patient with me, but I feel really bad about doing that too you. To make up for it, I'll try to update before next week Thursday. Please review!**

**RESPONSES: ****YuzukiHanako**: Yea, I do. It kinda hurt when you cursed me, but all is forgiven...for now!

**kitteh lova: **Oh my gosh, thanks

**NeutralStorm**: Thanks, love your name.

** blood red tensai: **Love your name. I know I shuddered inside when I was writing it.

**Morgan Fay: OK, you get your LONG response in BOLD print. First off, I promise to finish this story. **S**econd, I wish the chapters were longer too, but it's kinda hard to do that and keep a outline going without pushing some limits. Some entries will be long, others short.** **Yea, I tend to** **be a greedy selfish bitch at times too. What do YOU think would be the most drama-filled way of finding out? Voldemort, will be making a grand entrance...eventually. I am actually working on this as I go along. Like I've said before, I have an outline and I try to stick to as much as possible or I'll end up talking about magic sticks called wands and other nonsense (I mean have you ever heard of anything so ridiculous:P). I'm glad my story was god enough to keep your attention, please keep reading.**

** Never Surrender: **Thanks...um were you like high off of candy or something?

** vanilla slash:** I barely know what you want to--no must know. I know, they are adorable together.

** jumping-jo**: How come? He resisted somewhat, but he secretly wanted Draco anyway. Who knows something might happen to change that.

** gloies: **Thank you. Tears I walk up to receive my story of the day award. "Thank you I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers and all the other little people I had to step on to get to this point. (**i.e. little people: ants?**)."

** Mimaindi**: You too?

**JWOHPfan:** Eventually, Harry will know. I am so glad that his naivety was conveyed to my readers, although old... and abused...he still is unawareof a lot of aspects in his community. I blame it on no satellite or radio growing up. But he is slowly seeing some things.

** Rokkis:** Yea, I don't see him taking it that well either. Dolores will be handles accordingly...NO I NOT GOING TO KILL HER, at least I DON"T THINK SO.

**Robin the bird**: Too true.

**Wildbookaddict**: You will find THAT out soon.

**Tsukasa24: **You'll see. Sorry, about that, thank you for writing the review before more than 5 people saw my mistake...I actually don't remember writing that. Did Domenic have a crush on Harry? Nope, I don't recall ever saying that. I only said he was very affectionate with his best friend. Yes, I live to get your messages in order to answer back...

**Amalie**: Nope, reread it. Draco was contemplating, but chickened out at the last minute.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Eye dont oewn nothing. If eye did eye wuld hav muc better grammer n speling. LOL.**

**Chapter 15 **

Draco walked into the office, mentally preparing himself for Umbridge. As expected, the massive toad was perched on her desk chair, chest puffed out in anticipation of a male visitor. The blonde watched her visibly deflate as soon as he fully stepped into the room.

"Miss me?"he asked cockily and smirked as she spluttered out nonsense.

Dolores was scared, but she would not let a kid 25 years younger than her tell her what to do. She repeated that mantra in her head as she met his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, what brings you to my office, no trouble I hope," she said sweetly.

Draco dragged his eyes away from the 'It's A Girl' suit to her face, which was caked heavily with makeup. "Only a bit."

"Anything I can help you with?" she asked with feigned interest.

"Please, change my grades to all A's."

"No Mr. Malfoy, you have not really done anything except show up for class, you deserved the grades you received."

"Change it or lose your job," he spoke quietly, all traces of fake respect gone.

"As the school's head counselor and head secretary I can't allow you to do that," she sniffed.

"Oh Dolores, let's quit ---,"

"Don't call me that, you don't know who I am," she shouted, standing swiftly behind her desk.

Draco stood his ground and smiled, a cold, almost evil smile. "Oh but Dolores I do. I know your prior work experience, your age, how many children you have," he paused to laugh before continuing, "I even know how many men you've been with since marrying your husband. I think I might give him a call, I haven't spoken to Donald for a couple of months now."

The cotton-candy lookalike sat down shakingly, "N- No reason to do **that**," she said quietly.

The blond merely smiled as the suddenly pale woman changed his grades and printed him out another report form.

As he walked out of the principal's office he spotted Mr. Sharps. Without really thinking about it, Draco yelled over his shoulder, "I'm so sorry to hear about your condition Dolores, make sure you take your medication, gonorrhea is really serious."

The look of horror that covered the Mr. Sharps' face was well worth the visit to the bitch's office.

* * *

**After School**

"I'm glad you got all A's," Harry said, pecking Draco on the cheek.

Draco smirked as he opened the door for him and then went to the driver's seat. "Does that mean I get a reward?"

Harry nodded, "Um, yeah I think we should celebrate since we both got good grades. Let's go someplace a bit quieter than where I met you."

Draco, who was about to start the car, turned and moved closer to Harry, "That's all?"

The green-eyed boy laughed nervously, "Um yeah, what do you want to do then?"

The blonde smiled and pointed at his lips, "What about a kiss?"

Harry bit his lip and blurted out, "We've kissed all day plus we are on school property."

"Doesn't matter," Draco muttered and captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. It finally ended when the smaller participant needed air.

"Wow," Harry whispered in afterthought and then blushed heavily upon seeing the smirk covering Draco's face.

"Glad to be of assistance," he smiled, before continuing the prior subject. "What club do you want to go to?"

"How about Venusian? I'll call Domenic and Nat so the can come with us too." Harry thought, imagining the jazz club across town.

Quiet. No weird one real hand--one silver arm creeps. But most of all...quiet.

Draco sighed, "Whatever."

Harry turned in his seat immediately, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just forget it."

Harry worried his lip nervously and took Draco's hand until the blonde looked at him.

Draco lifted their joined hands and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's hand. "Well, I want to spend time alone with you, but it's okay, they can come," he said with barely concealed dissappointment.

The raven-haired boy bit his lip, but peered shyly into Draco's steel-grey eyes. "I-If you want us to spend time together, that would be nice. I mean--I want to be-- I-I would like that," Harry stuttered, silently cursing himself for not saying what he wanted to say.

The raven-haired boy quickly forgot about it when Draco gave him a brilliant smile, "Great, let's go and get ready."

* * *

SOON: **FIGHT!!!!!!!!! **

**Please review! The quicker you review, the quicker I write. Remember, I'm writing this from scratch, tell me what you hate/love and I'll tweak until we come to a compromise...of course..I get two votes while my reviewers as a whole gets one. All is fair in love and war...JUST KIDDING ...REVIEW! **

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N): When i said before Thursday, I kinda meant that I would update earlier, but school caught up with me. **

**RESPONSES: Rokkis:** I never mentioned a Snape. It was Mr. Sharps, but take it how want...naked filch...hagrid, excuse me as I lose the contents of everything I ate today in this corner...don't look...bile's rising.

**Lilbakasaru:** Uh, I updated for the cookie. So, um will you send me it in the mail? Like soon, I'm kinda hungry, they feed me in this place...

**Morgan LeFay:** I have no qualms in you sending me an email to my yahoo address. Plot bunnies...how many are we talking about here? Just playing, thank you about the non-magic comment. It is like so hard not to start carrying on about Hogwarts and wands and stuff, but it gets easier every time I write a chapter. I would be MORE than happy to accept your sacrifice, thank you (sleepy author stands up in her nightgown and bows).

** writers are INSANE:** I think abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous is the best description of Draco, but all of them do work.

**Lara YuzukiHanako:** Yes, I did write you a review response thingymijigginy, and don't worry my friends call me crazy too. Don't you hear them? Good, nobody else believes that they are real. A Ninja! No way, I get a ninja, ha, suckers! Track down..brain..sold, um you maybe a bit crazier than me. (Sad author pouts in the corner and talks to her 'friends.)' How could you offer me chocolate and then take it back, you...monster! Just playing, thanks for the review.

**Tsukasa24 ****and ALL REVIEWERS:** Truthfully, I don't even know how this story has taken off like it has. Tsukasa24 pointed out my 300th review and I just have to say thank you so much. Tsukasa, I think I might have scarred myself as well.

** Dark Angel's Blue Fire:** Can't wait? Me neither...so...who's fighting again?

**just-Felton: **Oh my gosh! I know you, well not know you know you...but I love your stories! It's like a total honor. Lessons and Where's My Dragon were so awesome. I had never seen you review before so I checked on your profile and saw the stories. I started to read them both, but then I forgot who it was by and it was lost in the depths of my mind for awhile. Thanks you so much for the review, I'm glad you liked it.

** TranquilKale**: Manga? What manga? No, I'm not basing it off of a manga. I've only ever read some Bleach, Naruto, and Fruits Basket. Thanks for the review.

**MoonlightPrincess:** Thanks, and yes Draco is sexy beyond belief.

**blood red tensai: **What is gonorrhea?---Gonorrhea is a sexually transmitted disease (STD). Gonorrhea is caused by Neisseria gonorrhoeae, a bacterium that can grow and multiply easily in the warm, moist areas of the reproductive tract, including the cervix (opening to the womb), uterus (womb), and fallopian tubes (egg canals) in women, and in the urethra (urine canal) in women and men. The bacterium can also grow in the mouth, throat, eyes, and anus.

**Rokkis**: Thanks for the image, I feel my gag reflex pushing me to throw up..wait..yep there you go..happy?

Cari Marie: Fictionpress..maybe. Thanks for the offer.

** Satsukifujin:** heavily influenced...

**the unloved, celestialuna, Mimaindi, and DARKANGELICA789 :**Thank you soooooooo much!

**SaKuRa-MIna**: Thanks for the long review. Yea, handled her very nicely don't you think? And bitches usually do get what they deserve.

** Conflicting Lies**: Crazy aunt? Me too!

** DarkHeart16: Your wish is my command.**

**EmOkUrUmI**: Nice name. I wouldn't abandon this story, love it too much.

**shinigami66: ** I wish I could do it now...

** Wildbookaddict:** Yea, school did get in the way. I made a 4.0 my first semester, so it all went well. Thanks for loving and not forgetting this story.

**kitteh lova**: Thanks. More possessive hmmm..

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I dwont oeen nething if eye did eye wuld hav much bettr gramer and seling.**

**Chapter 16 **

**2 hours later...**

Draco sat comfortably in his downstairs living room. They had come home from school and went their separate ways in order to get ready for their impromptu date.

He had finished ten minutes ago and had went to the sparsely used room to wait. He was wearing a black shirt, with the top 2 buttons unbuttoned and slightly baggy black pants.

About twenty minutes later, he stood at the sound of light footsteps on the stairs. He gazed at how beautiful Harry looked. 'Like an angel...or some other ethereal being,' he thought silently.

Said boy blushed under the scrutiny and glanced down at his outfit. The black button up shirt was okay, he guessed, with the tight jeans(which seemed to be the only ones that Draco had bought him). The green-eyed boy shrugged to himself and let his eyes travel down Draco's form, " You look nice."

Draco noticed the almost drooling Harry staring at the skin revealed by the open buttons. "Do you like what you see?"

Harry snapped his mouth shut and sub-conciously checked for any drool before blushing, "Yeah right."

The blonde smirked and rolled his eyes, "Let's go, i know how hard I am to resist."

This playful banter continued all the way to the club.

* * *

**Club Venus**

Harry sighed internally, 'Another loud club,' he thought. 'Maybe Draco just forgot about he jazz club I mentioned,' he glanced up at the tall man holding his hand, 'I'll have fun for him.'

Draco lead the shorter male to the dance floor and gazed down at him as he spoke, "This is my second time at a club."

"Yea, you met me the first time," Draco said slyly.

Harry stifled a giggle as he said, "Yeah, you were hot back then, what happened?"

The blonde smirked before pulling him closer. Harry brought his arms up around his neck instinctively and stared into the amused grey eyes.

"So your saying I'm not hot now? Let me ask somebody else," Draco teased and cupped his hand to his mouth, "UM----

The blonde man was silenced as Harry covered his mouth quickly with his hand. He kept it on, even after Draco licked him, until he knew he wouldn't shout again. "Fine your really handsome," he paused at Draco's smirk, "What?"

The Malfoy heir didn't answer and instead dropped his hands to Harry's waist and pulled the smaller boy closer. "Nothing, let's just dance."

Harry happily complied and danced closer to him, nestling his face periodically into the firm chest of the blonde. After a while, Harry felt eyes burning a hole in his head. Glancing up, he finally noticed the glares in his direction. Draco noticed the change in Harry and asked what was wrong.

"Why are they all looking at me?" Harry asked, tearing his gaze from the hateful looks.

The blonde blocked Harry's view and brought a hand up to caress his face. "Because your dancing with the hottest guy in here."

Harry, who was a bit irritated at his cockiness, took a step back from him. "You don't have to touch me every second."

"You don't want me to touch you?" Draco questioned, a slight edge to his voice.

Harry, who had never heard that tone directed to him ignored it and continued, "Yes it--

Before he could finish, the blonde cut him off angrily, "Forget it, I know what you mean."

* * *

**(A/N): Hopefully, I will be able to update before or on Sunday. Thanks... **


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N): Hi all! Yea I know I'm the worst author in the world...I said Sunday...life got in the way. But at least I haven't abandoned this story...right? Ahem...anyone? Fine, the voices in my head are silent...THANK GOD, so I will now respond to your lovely reviews.**

* * *

**RESPONSES: random-laughter**: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, hopefully this will kinda make up for it...Mood change doesn't surprise you? Why?

**Lilbakasaru: **Yea, cookie..mine! Yea, but wouldn't you feel weird when everyone is staring and you don't know why?

**DARKANGELICA789: **Thanks! LOVE your name...Spank..hmmm...

**just-Felton (TooLazyToLogIn...:** What you say doth ring true young man...just kidding. And..well Draco's being a jerk...don't worry it all plays in to my super-fantastical-idea-for-this-totally-awesome story. P.S.: Actually it doesn't, but who doesn't love a bit of drama to shake things up?

**Tarkemelhion:** That is a bit true...but get this, do you know how many people want to BE Draco's toy...for a night, me for example...just kidding, I'll try to lighten up a bit.

**JWOHPfan: **Yea, the prat does rear his head, perhaps Harry can slap it back down again?

**Lilbakasaru**: OMG, you got TWO responses: Thank you. Another one? What do you have like a virtual cookie store or something?

**Robin the Bird: **I'm sorry, am I forgiven?

**lil joker: **Im sorry to dissappoint, but they are most likely looking at them because their gay and well, Draco's pretty damn hot. Oh yea and the whole leader of a gang thing comes in to play too.

**Minnie: **Who doesn't love a jealous Draco? By the way, I know your the one stealing my notecards for the story...just let me finish dusting for fingerprints...**  
**

**YuzukiHanako:** Hi again thingamijigginy-person, how's life treating ya? Another one...Mictlamtecuhtli...cool.

**Morgan LeFay: **It made me sad too, but the best part of fighting is making back up...Funny feelings...you get those too, my doctor said it was just gas...Just kidding...THANKS! Wait, I take that back, "mysterious circumstances" just what are you saying here. Y-Yeah, whew(author wipes the sweat from her forehead), t-that's right...got to finish the story..I mean I have to ...finish...so there!

**Tsukasa24:** :(...I tried...I didn't want it to be too serious, maybe I'll make it even worse next time! No I actually didn't notice. I mean I noticed when I got to 100, but after that it was just answering all of them that wore me out. I kinda forgot to check (sheepish author scratches her head). But I thank you a bunch for pointing it out, your spectacular...did I spell that write..:P ?  
**  
Dark Angel's Blue Fire:** You guessed right!

**HarryPotterFan05:** Yea, you know what..you are completely right.

**MoonlightPrincess**: You must read to find out...

**Rokkis:** Oh, you liked my cliffie..thanks! Do you think Harry will see what's going on and make it stop...hmm you just gave me an idea for a fight...much late rin the story of course.

**DarkHeart16**: There's always trouble in paradise. Thanks for the review.

**Wildbookaddict:** I know, doesn't it just make you...hmm, never mind.. keep it pg..I hope they make up in the next chapter too.

**SaKuRa-MIna: **True, but then think about it from his supposed viewpoint. A kid grows up in luxury, maybe he Doesn' t know about how he should act around a abused kid. Or the author just wanted to get a fight started...either way.

**TranquilKale: **Yea, um no I didn't get it. I'm really bad at going on my fanfiction email or any email to tell the truth. But I will check it for your sake and I thank you for your interest in my story. Your great! Your name is awesome too.

* * *

**A/N: So, you probably noticed, unless your anonymous, I wrote this down and copied and pasted to your private messages. I'm sorry, but I'm extremely tired and I still haven't written the story yet.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I dwont oeen nething if eye did eye wuld hav much bettr gramer and seling.**

**Chapter 17**

The raven-haired boy stood on the dance floor alone as Draco stalked away. Harry sighed softly and quickly blocked the pain that had flashed when Draco's icy glare was directed at him for the first time. he blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall and maneuvered his way to the bar.

"Can I have a coke please?" he asked the pretty bartender.

"Sure cutie," the brunette winked before handing him his drink.

"Thanks," Harry whispered. he took a sip before looking around. His heart clenched as he spotted Draco in the middle of a circle of girls AND guys, dancing and chugging what looked like beer.

The green-eyed boy stilled his shaking hand and put his coke down before turning from the hurtful scene before him.

"Why are you alone by yourself," a vaguely familiar warm voice asked.

Harry turned quickly in his seat, "Blaise?" Harry whispered not believing his eyes.

"One and only," Blaise whispered back.

I haven't seen you since middle school..." Harry trailed off.

"Yeah, I know I missed you a lot," Blaise paused before pulling Harry into a firm hug. Leaning down, he whispered into the raven locks, "I've been thinking of you since I moved away."

Harry let out a gasp of surprise at the hug, but then he felt the similarity of before, even Blaise's distinct smell. He forced himself to step back and look back up at his old friend.

He was at least 6 feet now, with razor-cut hair hanging down to his shoulders. The black straightened hair hung in his face some, but the rest framed the Italian boy's chiseled face. Warm, dark brown eyes looked into his and Harry fought back a blush.

"Yeah, we were good friends back then," Harry said.

Blaise looked away, a little hurt, "That's all you thought of me as, a good friend?"

Harry, missing the almost pleading tone answered, "Yea." The green-eyed boy froze in place as Blaise's hand camr up and gently caressed his cheek.

"Just a friend?" Blaise asked again.

Before Harry could stutter a response, a frigid voice broke up their "reunion."

"Let go of him now."

The Italian boy gave Harry a devious smile, but dropped his hand nonetheless. "Who is he?"

Harry, who was kinda freaking out, could only say, "Uh-um-h-he's my, um..."

"Boyfriend," Draco filled in before practically dragging Harry out of the club.

The raven-haired boy protested the whole way to the car, "W-What are you doing, stop!"

The blonde ignored him, instead he shoved him into the car and peeled out of Venus's parking lot. Five minutes later they arrived at the house. Draco ignored Harry's objections to being man-handled and dragged him to their room. Upon reaching the room, he pushed the smaller boy into the wall and ignored the guilt in his mind when Harry winced.

"Why are you hurting me?" he whimpered slightly.

Draco ignored the question and asked his own, "Who were you hugging?"

"He hugged me first," Harry said defiantly, but was only pushed against the wall again.

"I don't give a damn, who the hell is he?" Draco growled.

"He's just a friend...and we were JUST HUGGING!"

"**Just** hugging? **No one** can touch you like that except me," Draco stopped and kissed Harry hard on the lips.

Harry pushed the blonde away, outraged, "Who do you think you are? You left me **alone** in a **club**! You didn't look like you gave a damn about me then. I saw you drinking and dancing with those bloody wankers. I talk to a friend and you all of a sudden decide to show up. it's none of your business who I talk to or who I fucking hug!"

* * *

**(A/N): Were you guys expecting that?! Leave a review and tell me what you thought of Harry and Draco's first BIG fight.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N): Hi again, see how quick this update was...be grateful it may be the only time this will happen. Just kidding.. I think. Um thanks for all the reviews, I hope you angst lovers won't hate me too much after this. If it's any retribution, major drama is heading Draco and Harry's way in the near future...**

* * *

**RESPONSES: ****DecimusSerai:** You sound like one of my favorite comedian ventriloquist, actually the only one I like enough to know about, Jeff Dunham. Your first sentence reminded me of a dummy he made called Achmed The Dead Terrorist. Although it's a little risque, he is just too damn funny. Your first sentence was kind of like his 'line' or whatever. Ok enough rambling..thanks for reviewing.

**PeachCobb: **Intense action...you read my mind perfectly...

**BiTe Me AnD ChOkE: **I'm glad I updated too. Are you glad I updated now too?

**Lilbakasaru: **Bad..make-up lemon...what a travesty...wait, I get to choose...yea for me!

**Mina Hikari**: You...like this? No way! Um, thanks.

**LoveNOThate**: Um, thanks. I was trying to write him as a 'submissive', but he has to have some kinda of voice, you know?

**Drarry Lover**: "I wait with bated breath..." WOW Thanks! You can breathe you know, I hope you didn't die because of me.

**Supernatural GilmoreGirls**: Thanks!

**MonkeyBootCamp**: Making up is the best part or so I've been told. Your name is nice by the way.

**Sezmarelda:** Um, thanks. I'm truly honoured to be the one who authored the "best story in a long time" for you. Thanks so much, you don't how much this touches me!

**Random-laughter**: Damn it! I failed again then... it's back to the plot bunny for me. Maybe if I give it candy this time it will give me something that will surprise you to no end.

**Winter Magik**: Thanks!

**Tsukasa24: **Lol, yeah well Blaise was kind of a last minute thing. I had planned on using an OMC but decided against in the end, don't want to confuse my lovely readers any more than I already am.

**Parseltongue girl:** _Draco:_ Retarded, I thought you loved me...

**Depressed Author**: Ha! The only one who loves your stupid ass doesn't even know it..yet.

_Draco_: Harry? Is it my Harry? Hell ya! I knew it. (club beat starts) I'm simply irresistible.

I'm just playing, but Draco did act like a complete ass!

**Robin the Bird**: I'm sorry.

**Starrynightrose: **Me too!

**SaKuRa-MIna:** Yes he is a jealous prick and Blaise wasn't helping. "So we are led to believe??" What do you mean? Am I leading on to somewhere... Just kidding, thanks!

**Dark Angel's Blue Fire, Rokkis, kitteh lova, emeraud.silver**, **Mimaindi**: Thanks!

**Yana5:** I hope so too.

**TranquilKale:** I hope it works out for you, even if it is just for fun.

**YuzukiHanako**: Yea, we stole your power! What you going to do about it, cry?? Sugar...hmm. Sugar is good!

**JWOHPfan**: Yea you were surprised whoohoo!

**Wildbookaddict**: Couldashouldawoulda had the author not wanted them to work it out. Oh Blaise will be in this story...for sure. Um, yea I got it after a posted chapter 17, but I haven't heard back from you.

**Nagina Potter**: I know, sometimes I just love a possesive Draco.

**Kept In Spades:** Sorry next time I try to make the story longer.. you are talking about the story right, because for a moment there...

**Y-dO-u-CrY: **OK, Ok...you being freaking speechless is a good thing right?

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, but I'm extremely tired and I still haven't written the story yet.**

**WARNINGS: Um, you guys do know this is slash right? You know boys with other boys doing things together, most likely naked? If you didn't you will probably want to read this censored version, but for my other faithful slash readers, tell me you want the whole thing and I'll send it to you in your private message ok?**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing. If I was J.K. i would difitently hafe beter gremmar n speling. :33 LOL!**

**Chapter 18**

"Who am I? I'm your boyfriend and you belong to me so stay away from him," Draco yelled.

NO, I don't have to listen to y..." Harry stopped as Draco's lips pressed against him. The smaller boy tried to push him away, but Draco was too strong this time. The raven-haired boy felt tears well-up in his eyes, but blinked them back hastily.

After a minute, Draco let go and then felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. He glanced down in surprise, Harry had slapped him.

Harry raised his hand to do it again, but was stopped by the stronger boy. he struggled and cursed himself inwardly as tears fell from his eyes. "I hate you."

Draco let go instantly and Harry began walking to the door, but paused as a weary voice sounded through the room.

"I hate you too. I hate you because I'm always thinking about you. I hate you for the kisses that I can't forget, that burn hours afterward until I am blessed with another one. I hate you because you pushed me away at first. You were the first person to ever do that to me. Every guy or girl I've been with has offered themselves to me, immediately, with no reservations whatsoever. You didn't. But most of all, I hate you for making me fall so deeply in love with you."

Harry bit his lip, but could not even deny to himself how much that had touched him. As he thought, he heard light footsteps and was wrapped in Draco's arms from behind. Warm lips pressed gently against his neck. Draco moved down from his neck and lightly kissed his shoulder. Harry's eyes fluttered closed and his heart accelerated as he felt his body melt underneath the gentle caress.

"Do you love me?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry shuddered at the sensation and felt his thoughts drift as Draco nibbled on his ear and softened the nips with kisses. Memories of the past weeks flickered through his mind. Draco's scarce smiles, when the blonde made him laugh, how he protected him from Vernon, and how much he worried when the blonde wasn't from his sight. Harry slowly detached himself from the taller man and looked up into grey eyes.

"Yes," Harry whispered back. He didn't know when or how it happened, but he knew he loved and trusted Draco.

The blonde smiled before lifting his chin and reaching forward to kiss him. After a simple kiss, he deepened it. They were joined in a smoldering tongue battle and only stopped for breath. By that point, Draco's hand was up Harry's shirt. the raven-haired boy moaned softly as the blonde gently kneaded the muscles on his back. The usually shy boy made no protest as Draco led him to the bed. the blonde gently lowered the smaller boy onto the bed and came on top of him.

Harry tried to focus on what Draco was doing, but as the intense feeling of pleasure heightened, he could barely register what was happening.

**SKIPPED LEMON Part 1**

He was forced to stop his activity as Harry pulled him to eye level. Green eyes met grey and harry was the first to look away, a blush present on his face.

The blonde watched Harry with amusement and took the smaller boy by the chin in order to look in his eyes. "Harry," he paused as if searching for the right words, "...we can stop if you're...uncomfortable, I don't want to make you feel..."

The Malfoy heir was forced to stop as harry pushed him down on the bed. Draco let out a sound of surprise, but let the smaller boy have control, _at least for a little while_.

Harry straddled the clothed Malfoy and proceeded to unbutton and tug off his shirt. The blonde lifted his body to accommodate the other and sank back to the bed naked.

The raven-haired man remained standing afterwards and took in the sight before him. Draco's blonde hair pooled out from his head messily. Harry's mind jumped back to a couple of days ago, when the older male was in the same position. Now he was completely naked and Harry drank in the sight.

Gray eyes watched him from its owner's spot on the bed. Harry went further down with his eyes and noted the lightly, jutting collar bone and the blonde hair. Green eyes fell to Draco's firm chest, to the nicely-shaped six pack below. The raven-haired boy bit his lips as his eyes finally landed on the blonde's cock.

Harry moved forward unconsciously and climbed into the bed. he straddled Draco's stomach and felt his eyes flutter as their skin rubbed together. Supporting himself with his elbows, Harry finally bent down for a kiss.

Draco smirked inwardly as Harry took his time and allowed the kiss to continue for a few minutes. Abruptly, he flipped the raven-haired boy over on his back. Chuckling, Draco took in the surprised look before aligning and lowering his body onto Harry's.

Instantly, the younger man bucked, gripped Draco's muscular arms and let out a throaty moan.

Draco whispered softly, "You like that?"

Harry could only nod as Draco sucked a trail down his neck.

The blonde nipped at the hollow spot below Harry's neck and was rewarded with a very nice whimper. Harry watched as Draco grinned wickedly before diving in.

**SKIPPED LEMON Part 2**

Draco finished and spooned against the smaller boy. Silence filled the dimly lit room and it was a few minutes before it was broken by Draco.

"Harry?" the blonde whispered.

"Hmm?" Harry murmured sleepily.

"I love you."

"I love you too Draco," Harry sighed.

* * *

**(A/N): Um, I hoped you liked. In case you didn't see my note at the beginning, if you would like the full chapter tell me in a review and I'll send it to you via private message.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm sorry, but I'm extremely tired and I still haven't written the story yet.**

**WARNINGS: Um, you guys do know this is slash right? You know boys with other boys doing things together, most likely naked? THIS IS THE UNCENSORED VERSION!!**

**4/9/08: WOW! The last chapter of DL has gathered like a million reviews. I feel so damn good about my writing right now. I am going to post the unedited as another chapter, only because my family leaves for Louisiana tomorrow and I won't have time to send it to every person. I am sorry for the trouble this might have caused you guys. Later.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing. If I was J.K. i would difitently hafe beter gremmar n speling. :33 LOL!**

**Chapter 18**

"Who am I? I'm your boyfriend and you belong to me so stay away from him," Draco yelled.

"NO, I don't have to listen to y..." Harry stopped as Draco's lips pressed against him. The smaller boy tried to push him away, but Draco was too strong this time. The raven-haired boy felt tears well-up in his eyes, but blinked them back hastily.

After a minute, Draco let go and then felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. He glanced down in surprise, Harry had slapped him.

Harry raised his hand to do it again, but was stopped by the stronger boy. he struggled and cursed himself inwardly as tears fell from his eyes. "I hate you."

Draco let go instantly and Harry began walking to the door, but paused as a weary voice sounded through the room.

"I hate you too. I hate you because I'm always thinking about you. I hate you for the kisses that I can't forget, that burn hours afterward until I am blessed with another one. I hate you because you pushed me away at first. You were the first person to ever do that to me. Every guy or girl I've been with has offered themselves to me, immediately, with no reservations whatsoever. You didn't. But most of all, I hate you for making me fall so deeply in love with you."

Harry bit his lip, but could not even deny to himself how much that had touched him. As he thought, he heard light footsteps and was wrapped in Draco's arms from behind. Warm lips pressed gently against his neck. Draco moved down from his neck and lightly kissed his shoulder. Harry's eyes fluttered closed and his heart accelerated as he felt his body melt underneath the gentle caress.

"Do you love me?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry shuddered at the sensation and felt his thoughts drift as Draco nibbled on his ear and softened the nips with kisses. Memories of the past weeks flickered through his mind. Draco's scarce smiles, when the blonde made him laugh, how he protected him from Vernon, and how much he worried when the blonde wasn't from his sight. Harry slowly detached himself from the taller man and looked up into grey eyes.

"Yes," Harry whispered back. He didn't know when or how it happened, but he knew he loved and trusted Draco.

The blonde smiled before lifting his chin and reaching forward to kiss him. After a simple kiss, he deepened it. They were joined in a smoldering tongue battle and only stopped for breath. By that point, Draco's hand was up Harry's shirt. the raven-haired boy moaned softly as the blonde gently kneaded the muscles on his back. The usually shy boy made no protest as Draco led him to the bed. the blonde gently lowered the smaller boy onto the bed and came on top of him.

Harry tried to focus on what Draco was doing, but as the intense feeling of pleasure heightened, he could barely register what was happening.

The raven-haired boy writhed in pleasure as Draco stripped him naked, placing kisses on every bit of skin that was revealed.

Draco smirked slightly as Harry gasped at his touch. He trailed his fingers down the pale skin in a feather-like manner. His own cock hardened as the smaller boy almost mewled in pleasure. Raising his eyes, he stared up at the almost closed green eyes and watched the jeweled orbs roll back as his tongue licked the tip of Harry's cock.

"Fuck..."Harry gasped and shuddered slightly as Draco took him fully in his mouth. The feeling of heat was incredible and he found himself reaching his hands down and lightly gripping the other man's white-blonde hair. He didn't force the taller boy's head down...just applied a gentle pressure. The blonde apparently got the message and sucked harder.

Draco smiled inwardly at the raven-haired boy's fingers in his hair. he sucked faster and then licked the underside of Harry's cock. The toned body above him went rigid instantly and shuddered heavily as its owner came.

Draco finally let the piece of heated flesh slip from his mouth. He milked the remaining cum with a tight fist and gingerly licked up the resulting liquid.

He was forced to stop his activity as Harry pulled him to eye level. Green eyes met grey and harry was the first to look away, a blush present on his face.

The blonde watched Harry with amusement and took the smaller boy by the chin in order to look in his eyes. "Harry," he paused as if searching for the right words, "...we can stop if you're...uncomfortable, I don't want to make you feel..."

The Malfoy heir was forced to stop as Harry pulled him down on the bed. Draco let out a sound of surprise, but let the smaller boy have control, _at least for a little while_.

Harry straddled the clothed Malfoy and proceeded to unbutton and tug off his shirt. The blonde lifted his body to accommodate the other and sank back to the bed naked.

The raven-haired boy remained standing afterwards and took in the sight before him. Draco's blonde hair pooled out from his head messily. Harry's mind jumped back to a couple of days ago, when the older male was in the same position. Now he was completely naked and Harry drank in the sight.

Grey eyes watched him from its owner's spot on the bed. Harry went further down with his eyes and noted the lightly, jutting collar bone and the blonde hair. Green eyes fell to Draco's firm chest, to the nicely-shaped six pack below. The raven-haired boy bit his lips as his eyes finally landed on the blonde's cock.

Harry moved forward unconsciously and climbed into the bed. he straddled Draco's stomach and felt his eyes flutter as their skin rubbed together. Supporting himself with his elbows, Harry finally bent down for a kiss.

Draco smirked inwardly as Harry took his time and allowed the kiss to continue for a few minutes. Abruptly, he flipped the raven-haired boy over on his back. Chuckling, Draco took in the surprised look before aligning and lowering his body onto Harry's.

Instantly, the younger man bucked, gripped Draco's muscular arms and let out a throaty moan.

Draco whispered softly, "You like that?"

Harry could only nod as Draco sucked a trail down his neck.

The blonde nipped at the hollow spot below Harry's neck and was rewarded with a very nice whimper. Harry watched as Draco grinned wickedly before diving in.

Bliss took over his senses as Draco kisses, sucked, and nipped at his neck and chest over and over. He tensed slightly as a finger prodded his entrance.

"Shh, don't worry, I'll try not to hurt you," Draco hushed. The blonde watched the raven-haired boy close his eyes again and relax his body.

Five minutes later found a writhing Harry impaling himself on three of Draco's fingers.

Harry's body felt as if it was on fire. Draco's fingers fingers kept hitting something indescribable in him. "More," he rasped and couldn't hold back a whimper as the fingers were removed.

"Draco wh--," he stopped as something much bigger slid into him. At first Harry could only gasp as pain gripped him completely. After a minute or two the pain subsided. Glancing up, Harry looked straight into grey eyes before pushing against him.

The blonde smirked and pressed a small kiss to Harry's temple before slowly grinding back. At Harry's needy moan, he picked up speed, slamming into the smaller boy's body. Draco simultaneously jerked Harry off as they made love and came upon feeling the sticky results of his efforts coating his fingers.

Draco pulled out gingerly and spooned against the smaller boy. Silence filled the dimly lit room and it was a few minutes before it was broken by Draco.

"Harry?" the blonde whispered.

"Hmm?" Harry murmured sleepily.

"I love you."

"I love you too Draco," Harry sighed.


	20. Chapter 20

(A/N): I'm not 100% sure, but I think what I posted was the unedited bit. Not completely sure and I don't have my old computer anymore so I can't check that. I am so sorry for the wait and I've been absolutely horrible to all my readers, but my life and school kinda took all my time. Um, I have the next chapter in the works so, it won't be long before another update. Actually now that I think about it, I think I will combine two of the chapters to make up for the extra long you again.

**Review responses: **Ali-chan et Vani-chan **: Ouch. The thing is...your 100% right. I do tend to rush everything and I'm still working on having that balance between too fast and skipping story fillers.**

SlashFreak101-** That is the way it was meant to be...hands down! Well, I think so anyway. Draco as the 'submissive'(is that the right word) just doesn't work out to me that well, but to each his own.**

Isabelle Eir-** We shall see....**

Wildbookaddict**- I love you...well not in that way, but....you know what for what you said...yes in that way :P jk! **

Imarriedmalfoy- **Thanks you, thank you, thank you! I didn't know I could either.**

MORGAN LEFAY**- I capitalized your name because you gave me cookies...I like cookies.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't anything but the story.**

**Chapter 20**

1:00 AM

Harry looked out the window lazily as he laid on Draco's chest. His thoughts were in a frenzy, 'Was that the right thing to do?' The black-haired boy all of a sudden felt foolish and suprinsigly vulnerable. 'I barely know him, I mean...'

His thoughts faded away as Draco pulled him closer. Harry snuggled closer to his boyfriend and spoke suddenly. "Were you drunk last night?"

Draco smirked at his lover before answering, "No, I never get drunk."

"But, I saw you drink...a lot," the green-eyed boy accused playfully.

Draco grew a bit somber, "Harry I grew up in a whole different world than yours. My father...," he paused and held the explanation back once again. "My father let me drink early, I was taught how to handle my alcohol."

"But why?" Harry asked quizzically,

"It has to do with the Malfoy name," Draco started vaguely. "My father was I guess you could say influential and not to mention rich. I had to present a front, while being able to take care of myself if I was alone."

Harry watched his little speech with wide eyes before bursting out in a fit of giggles.

Draco smirked and managed to look highly offended and snobby at the same time. He smiled as Harry laughed harder, but couldn't stop himself from asking, "Why'd you laugh."

Harry calmed down and blushed lightly, "I'm impressed too." Harry's giggles dwindled away before he continued, "So did he train you to be a 'player' too?"

Draco leaned closer, "Nope, I can only talk like that to you," he smirked, before initiating a rather passionate kiss.

Harry broke the kiss reluctantly, but shot back, "Yeah right, you were talking to a bunch of guys and girls at the club."

The raven-haired boy stopped as Draco smirked and chuckled a bit.

"What?"

The blonde-haired boy brought Harry closer before answering. "I'm glad you noticed, cause I kinda wanted to make you jealous. Mission accomplished," Draco whispered, saying the last part in a an secret agent voice.

"I'm not jealous," Harry protested.

Draco's knowing smirk spoke volumes, but he shot back anyway, "Then why were you mad?"

"I was, um, uh," Harry paused when Draco's smirk grew wider, "I was m-mad because you pulled me away from Blaise." Harry watched as Draco's smile fell instantly at the mention of Blaise's name and the green-eyed boy hurried to rectify his mistake. "F-Fine, I was jealous, happy."

The blonde ignored his admission and asked, "Who is this Blaise person anyway?"

Harry winced at the biting tone in Draco's voice, but looked away from the hard-grey eyes before answering. "He's a friend of mine from middle school...he used to have a crush on me."

Draco brought Harry even closer and looked straight into the green eyes. "Well you're mine and if he's knows what's good for him, he'll stay the hell away from you."

Harry colored with pleasure, but protested, "It was just a crush...a **long **time ago."

Grey eyes flashed, "I-I don't care, as long as he goes near you I'll-mhm."

He was cut off abruptly as Harry's lips pressed against his.

* * *

"Alright, fine, just don't go threatening him whenever he's near me...that's overprotective."

"Fine," Draco consented, "I won't threaten him, I'll just beat the shit out of him whenever he's around you."

"Draco!!!"

Said man smirked, "Fine, I'll give him a warning, but if he touches you, I'll kick his ass." He watched Harry open his mouth to protest and spoke added, "Take it or leave it."

Harry sighed softly, but nodded, "Fine, just go to sleep Drac."

"What did you asked slowly."

"Go-to-sleep," Harry repeated and tried to think what else when it hit him." "Oh my gosh, sorry I know you hate when people call you that, I shouldn't have...

Draco reached up and touched his face softly, "Please say it one more time,"he whispered.

"Drac," Harry said softly, a bit frightened by his reaction. He was instantly reassured though, as the blonde pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"i like how it sounds when it comes out of your mouth, "Draco admitted softly and held Harry to his chest as they drifted off peacefully.

* * *

Harry slowly awakened, opened his eyes and immediately saw Draco's sleeping face beside him. Glancing down, the rising sun allowed him to see Draco's "marks" all over his body. Blushing unconsciously, he recalled last night and their admissions of love. He moved to get up and was immediately held down by strong arms.

Draco held the other boy closer to him and pressed a kiss to the messy raven locks. He loosened his grip a little bit and asked, "Why are you up so early."

"It's a school day..."Harry started.

"We'll skip it then."

"Draco," Harry said in a reprimanding tone.

"Fine...but can we just stay in bed for a couple more hours?"

"But it's already 7:30, school starts in an hour, we'll be late," Harry figured.

"That's what I want," Draco said bluntly.

"Fine," Harry sighed, already drifting back to sleep.

Draco grinned like a little kid. Looking over at a dozing Harry, they both fell asleep, unaware of the problems speeding towards them.


End file.
